Mezcla de Inmortales Fic
by Angylito
Summary: Después de Amanecer. Nessie ya dejó de ser una niña y Jake continúa a su lado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward se entere que su única hija está embarazada de su antiguo rival? ¿Qué sorpresas nos dará esta unión entre inmortales de distintas especies?
1. Prologo

**N/A: **_Hola!! Aquí les traigo un nuevo Fic. Este es el primero que escribí, estuvo parado por mucho tiempo, creo que dos o tres meses en que el bloqueo mental me ganó. Pero que gracias a muchas nenas del Blog me han enviado mails de apoyo decidí retomarlo, y es por eso que lo comenzaré a publicar aquí en Fanfiction también._

_Aún no lo termino, lo comencé el año pasado en julio y no sé, en el camino lo dejé tirado y me lancé con otras historias que ocupaban mi mente. Pero decidí que quiero terminar aunque sea una vez en la vida lo que comencé. Es mi nueva meta en la vida. (Siempre dejo todo inconcluso, y créanme que me esfuerzo muchísimo para poder publicar los capítulos de las historias que tengo en curso). Siento que no puedo avanzar si no termino mi primer proyecto que es este. Espero que les guste mucho. Es Dedicado a Jacob y a Reneesme. Pero verán bien seguidos los otros miembros de la familia Cullen. _

_Espero que lo disfruten y que le den una linda acogida y oportunidad a esta historia. _

* * *

**Mezcla de inmortales:**

"_**Lo mejor de dos mundos"**_

**Diclaimer: ** La mayoría de los personajes son de SM, sin perjuicio de que algunos son inventos de mi cabeza loca, incluidas las situaciones que dan vida a esta historia.

**Summary:** Después de Amanecer. Nessie ya dejó de ser una niña y Jake continúa a su lado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward se entere que su única hija está embarazada de su antiguo rival? ¿Qué sorpresas nos dará esta unión entre inmortales de distintas especies?

**Raiting : T**

* * *

**Prólogo**

_- Cuando Edward se lanzó encima de Jacob, se rompió el silencio incomodo, solo se veía el odio en el reflejo de sus ojos._

_Jacob había tocado a nuestra nenita de una forma diferente, pues si bien sabíamos que pasaría algún día, jamás pensamos que sería tan pronto, solo tenía "Veinte años humanos", aun era nuestra pequeña Reneesme. Y verla sufrir de esta manera solo empeoraba las cosas._


	2. Capítulo 01

**N/A:**_Les dejo el primer capítulo, de seguro mi redacción no está muy buena, puesto que es el primer de todos los capítulos que escribí. Espero que les guste. (cruzo deditos) ._

**_NOTA : LEER AL FINAL _**

* * *

**Mezcla de inmortales:**

"_**Lo mejor de dos mundos"**_

**Summary:** Después de Amanecer. Nessie ya dejó de ser una niña y Jake continúa a su lado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward se entere que su única hija está embarazada de su antiguo rival? ¿Qué sorpresas nos dará esta unión entre inmortales de distintas especies?

**Raiting : T**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo I : Algo difícil de explicar**

**Bella Pov**

Cada vez que me sentía así, solía ponerme a correr por el bosque, eso me hacía sentir en una burbuja, que me alejaba de todo, que podía hacerme ver las cosas de otra manera, pensar como se debe antes de actuar, pero hoy no había tiempo para eso. Sé que no seré de mucha ayuda, pero al menos puedo intentar ayudar a mi hija, Reneesme ya era una "adolescente" y sabe lo que hace. Aunque debo admitir nuestra parte de culpa en todo esto. Jamás pensé que algo así podría sucederle a ella. Alice tampoco pudo advertirnos que algo así podría suceder, Alice era ciega ante todo lo que rodeaba a Nessie y a Jake.

Edward podría entran en mi mente y entender como me siento y ver la angustia en los ojos de nuestra pequeña, y quizás entendería las cosas y las tomaría mejor de lo que pensamos, pero está no será la ocasión, mis pensamientos estaban más bien concentrados en mi propio sufrimiento y no quiero seguir preocupándolo más con mis tonteras de madre aprehensiva.

Aunque estoy segura de que a Edward no le agradará en nada la noticia. Menos mal que no volverá hasta mañana; pues se encontraba de caza con Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper y Jacob.

Jacob! , No había pensado en él. Si se entera de esto, seguro que no se controla, no sé como lo va a tomar.

Nessie! , necesito que me hagas un favor.

Dime mamá. – ella aun se encontraba en shock.

Tú sabes que a tu padre no podemos ocultarle las cosas por mucho tiempo. Pero necesito que trates de no pensar en lo que hoy a pasado, necesito tiempo para buscarle una explicación a todo esto. Y espero que puedas ayudarme con esto.

No te preocupes mamá, haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Pero . . .

De pronto se quedó inmóvil, como si al fin estuviera pensando con la cabeza y no con el corazón. Su cara… su expresión era insoportable, sus ojos estaban como hipnotizados, pegados mirando la nada. Yo no sabía que decirle, como hacerle sentir mi apoyo y que yo nunca la dejaría sola. Que siempre contaría conmigo, ¿Ella lo sabía verdad?

Pero qué, mi pequeña. – Solo pude tomarla en mis brazos y consolarla, sólo me tomó unos pocos segundos llegar a su lado y acurrucarla sobre mi pecho como lo hacía cuando era una bebé.

Mamá, quiero saber algo. – Se escondió en sus rizos y continuó.

Alice me contó todo sobre los días de mi gestación en tu vientre, lo mucho que te hice sufrir, y los daños físicos que te cause. Lo mucho que mi papá sufrió al verte así. Casi muriendo por mí…

Solo me pregunto si en mi caso será igual. Sé que yo no soy mortal como tú lo eras en ese momento, pero soy "medio mortal" y esto me preocupa.

-Tranquila Nessie, mañana antes que todo hablaremos con Tu abuelo, Seguro Carlisle nos ayudará.

Por lo pronto debemos pedirle a Alice que vaya en busca de Nahuel y si es posible de alguna de sus hermanas, necesitamos toda la información posible sobre esto.

-¡"Bella"!

Alice!, justo pensaba en ti. - ella me miró un segundo y luego se dirigió a Reneesme y lanzó un interrogatorio.

¿Nessie te encuentras bien? , ¿Por qué veo que tu madre sufre por tu causa? , ¿Qué ocurre?

Alice, debemos decirte algo, pero necesito de tu máxima discreción.

Claro!, tu sabes que cuentas para lo que sea conmigo Bella.

No estamos seguras, pero al parecer pronto me convertiré en abuela.

Queeeeeeeeeeeé!!!! – Los ojos de Alice casi se salieron de su rostro.

Tranquila Alice, aun no estamos seguras, pero a juzgar por el bulto en el vientre se Nessie, es lo más factible que así sea.

-Pero cómo ha pasado esto. Jajá! La respuesta es obvia. Cuando vea a ese perro estú…

Nessie la interrumpió. – Tía no culpes solo a Jake por esto. Recuerda que es mi responsabilidad también. Y si debo sufrir las consecuencias de nuestro amor de esta forma, pues con gusto lo haré.

Decidí interrumpir en defensa de mi hija.

-Alice, tu mejor que nadie puedes entender las locuras que nos hace cometer el amor. Y si bien a esto no lo llamaría una locura por el momento lo es. Tenemos que confiar en que todo saldrá bien y que de alguna forma encontraremos una solución. Ahora lo principal es tratar de buscar la forma en que se lo diremos a Edward y a Jake. Antes necesito pedirte un favor.

-Lo que sea, en lo que pueda ayudar, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

Bueno, continué.

Necesito que vayas en busca de Nahuel y de alguna de sus hermanas. Necesitamos encontrar respuestas lo antes posible. Tenemos que recaudar toda la información que nos sea posible.

Salgo ya mismo a Sudamérica.

-Gracias.

A Alice le tomo segundos desaparecer, ahora lo difícil era buscar la manera en que le diríamos a los demás lo que pasaba.

Pronto amanecería y Edward y los demás no tardarían en regresar. Nessie estaba algo nerviosa, y era comprensible, pero debía ser fuerte.

Alrededor de medio día Edward regresó.

-Hola mi amor! , se acercó y me tomó por la cintura y luego me besó.

Si otra fuera la situación de seguro me hubiese puesto a divagar y me hubiese híper ventilado. Edward lo notó.

¿Qué sucede Bella?

Edward creo que tenemos una complicación, pero antes necesito que traigas a Jake.

Bella no me asuste, dime qué pasa.

Tranquilo amor. Tú solo ve y trae a los demás.

Está bien amor. Ya regreso.

Tomé la mano de Nessie y caminamos a la sala. Edward ya tenía a todos reunidos ahí.

Trague saliva y tome un poco de aire.

Me paré frente a todos y le pedí a Nessie que se acomodara a mi lado.

Edward y Jasper notaron la ausencia de Alice. Y decidí que debía comenzar por ahí.

En estos momentos Alice se encuentra de viaje, pero pronto volverá, así es que no se preocupen.

Volví a tomar aire y continué.

Esto es algo difícil de explicar, pero iré al grano.

Nessie y yo creemos que está embarazada.

De pronto un silencio profundo se apoderó de la habitación y lo único que pude distinguir fue el rostro de Edward y el de Jacob que en cosa de segundos estaban deformados por la sorpresa.

El silencio se rompió bruscamente cuando Edward se lanzó sobre Jake y comenzó a pedirle explicaciones. Los demás aun se encontraban en estado de Shock.

Jacob estaba tirado en el piso, ni siquiera intentó repeler el ataque de Edward, al parecer aun se encontraba sorprendido con la noticia.

Nessie se lanzó sobre Edward, intentando calmarlo. En eso todos recobraron el sentido. Y ayudaron en cosa de segundos a sacar a Edward de encima de Jacob. Yo no sabía qué hacer.

-Edward! – le grité, y él me miró y se calmó.

Edward, continué. – Cálmate amor, aun no estamos seguras, es por eso que los esperábamos. Queremos que la examine Carlisle. (Dirigí mi mirada a Carlisle).

How!, escuche un susurro.

Por un instante los ánimos se calmaron.

Nessie caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba Jake, lo tomó de la mano y se aproximó en su compañía al lugar donde estaba Carlisle sentado y le dijo:

Abuelito, necesito que me ayudes. Necesito saber que le sucede a mi cuerpo.

Carlisle tan sereno como siempre se puso de pie y le tomo el hombro, luego tomó aire y dijo:

Tranquila pequeña, todo estará bien.

Él siempre sabía cómo calmar a los demás.

* * *

**HOli :)**

**_Y??? qué les pareció??? Espero sus comentarios... Me pongo nerviosa, porque como ya les dije esta fue la primera de las primerísimas historias que escribí. u.u Y siento que no tenía tanta experiencia en ese tiempo. No quise arreglar nada, no tendría chiste, si no como puedo saber cuanto he crecido? Espero que alguien la lea :) _**

**_Angylito ^^_**


	3. Capítulo 02

**N/A:**_Enserio que me hizo feliz ver que a menos de dos horas de haber publicado el primer capítulo esta historia ya tuviera 4 Rws *.* Espero que la sigan y comenten mucho!! Iré subiendo casi a diario porque los capítulos ya están escritos, al menos hasta el 10. Gracias de nuevo por su apoyo y por las alertas :)_

* * *

**Mezcla de inmortales:**

"_**Lo mejor de dos mundos"**_

**Summary:** Después de Amanecer. Nessie ya dejó de ser una niña y Jake continúa a su lado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward se entere que su única hija está embarazada de su antiguo rival? ¿Qué sorpresas nos dará esta unión entre inmortales de distintas especies?

**Raiting : T**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo II: Respuestas.**

**Bella Pov**

El ambiente estaba tenso. Todos esperábamos ansiosos a que Carlisle saliera a darnos una noticia. A pesar de ser inmortales creo que nunca había sentido los minutos tan eternos.

Edward sostenía mi mano con fuerza, que estoy segura que si fuera humana me lastimaría.

Rosalie se veía contenta y junto con Emmett no paraban de reír. Ella ya soñaba con tener en sus brazos nuevamente a un bebé y Emmett se burlaba de Jake. Tirando bromas en doble sentido.

Esme estaba a un lado de Edward tocando su hombro y dándole palabras de tranquilidad.

Jasper solo se concentraba en mantener a Edward calmado, de vez en cuando lo miraba y le daba las gracias. Le pedí disculpas por hacer que Alice viajara sola, pero de alguna manera fue la única cosa que se me ocurrió para ayudar a Nessie. Y todos concordaron en que había sido una buena idea.

Al cabo de un tiempo la espera se hizo insoportable y Edward y yo no aguantamos más, decidimos entrar al despacho de Carlisle y ver que sucedía, Cuando entramos él se encontraba guardando los implementos en su pequeño maletín negro.

Reneesme se puso a llorar, y Jacob la tenía abrazada de una forma muy protectora que incluso hizo que Edward se calmara. Lo extraño era que sus caras reflejaban más bien felicidad. Algo que personalmente no me molestó, ya que yo estaba de acuerdo con permitirle a Nessie seguir con el embarazo si ese era el caso. En realidad yo no tendría la apariencia de una abuela, pero tampoco Esme y Carlisle la tenían y eso me consolaba. No había forma en que me negara a apoyarla, no tenía cara para eso, pues yo había sido la persona más terca en lo que se refería a mi embarazo. Y es por eso que ahora ya estoy más tranquila, se que las complicaciones son casi inevitables, pero confío en que los conocimientos de Carlisle la ayudaran. Ninguno de nosotros permitiríamos que algo malo le pasara.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Jacob, que dejó a Nessie a un lado y se acercó con cautela hacia donde se encontraba Edward.

-Edward, tenemos que hablar. Por favor siéntate, te aseguro que será lo mejor.

Edward estaba en shock, me sorprendió verlo tan… pálido, no se si era la palabra correcta, pero realmente su piel lucía mucho más blanca que de costumbre. Sus ojos, ellos si que me asustaban, su mirada era penetrante, reflejaba odio, dulzura y algo que me atrevería a decir era comprensión. Seguramente Edward podía ver las verdaderas intensiones de Jake, y los sentimientos de Nessie. Edward era quien mejor los conocía. No entiendo como no lo vio venir. Creo que ambos hicieron un buen trabajo ocultándoselo.

-Jacob, no olvides que sé lo que me vas a decir. Y créeme que no es necesario que lo digas.

-Pero Edward, Bella no lo sabe y quiero decirlo por lo demás.

-Jake me miró y comenzó a decir…

-Bella, Edward creo que ustedes saben de sobra que yo a Nessie siempre la he amado y siempre la amaré, este sentimiento va más allá de la imprimación. Yo a esta pequeña la amo con todas mis fuerzas, ella es mi razón para vivir, así como Bella lo es para ti Edward y como tú lo eres para Bella. Y sí. Les informo oficialmente que serán abuelos.

Si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo y creo que Edward sentía lo mismo, lo vi en sus ojos por un instante.

Jacob continuó.

La verdad es que lo único que quiero ahora es tener su bendición, pues creo que es momento de que Nessie y yo nos casemos, y quiero que quede claro que no lo digo porque viene un pequeño o una pequeña monstruito en camino, sino porque ya lo venía pensando hace bastante tiempo.

Jake, comenzó a decir Edward.

No voy a negar que todo esto no me toma por sorpresa, y sé que lo que dices es verdad, porque tu mente es muy "Expresiva" y no eres muy bueno ocultando tus emociones. Aunque aun no entiendo cómo me pudieron ocultar lo que estaban haciendo. No sé como no lo vi venir antes de que todo esto pasara. Antes de que esto llegara más lejos.

Quiero que sepas que yo no haré nada que dañe a tu hija, porque eso también me dañaría a mí.

La mirada de Edward fue cambiando de pronto a una de furia, y sin más se lanzó sobre Jake y lo aplastó contra una pared y le gritó.

-Guarda para ti esos recuerdos maldito perro.

Luego lo bajó y miró fijo a Nessie. Ella se acercó a él y le tomo con una mano el rostro, enseguida me miró y me hizo un gesto para que me acercara a ellos. Estiró su mano y tocó mi rostro también.

Las imágenes se apoderaron fácilmente de nuestras mentes y pasaron rápidamente, como flashes de cámaras fotográficas, sus recuerdos eran claros, tanto que casi podía sentir la pasión que ella sentía por Jake y que decir por lo que él sentía por ella. Juntos podían llenar una mansión en llamas. Los recuerdos venían desde sus primeros momentos junto a él, cuando apenas era una bebita. Pero en la medida en que ella fue creciendo sus recuerdos se volvían cada vez más maduros, los que tenían inocencia de a poco se fueron convirtiendo en sentimientos de pasión y de amor.

Podíamos sentir cada sensación, cada beso y cada caricia entre ellos, era tan extraño, que sólo podría compararlo con una corriente eléctrica y es que fue como sentir nuevamente esa electricidad que sentimos en aquella clase de Biología, cuando al Señor Banner se le ocurrió pasar una película durante tres clases. Era incomodo ver como nuestra nenita se había convertido en mujer y no solo físicamente, porque eso ocurrió en poco tiempo, pero su mente ya había dejado de ser la de una niñita, ella podía sentir y podía amar tan fuerte y segura como Edward y yo lo hacíamos. Claramente Jake no la había forzado a nada, es más, su relación se basó en el más puro y noble de los amores. Así como el que se siente solo con el primer amor.

Para ella era importante que Edward y yo lo entendiéramos. Y es que ella ya sentía amor por su bebe. Así como lo sentí yo por ella cuando supe que la tenía en mi vientre. Solo una madre puede describir ese sentimiento tan fuerte.

De un segundo a otro las visiones desaparecieron y fue chocante volver a la realidad.

Edward se sentó y apretó su cabeza con ambas manos. Estoy segura que deseaba con toda su alma golpear a Jacob, gritarle y hasta incluso me atrevería a decir que a matarlo. Para Edward era más difícil todo este asunto, ya que él no podía evitar oír los pensamientos y los recuerdos de Jacob y de Nessie. Él aun la creía su nenita, para él por muy acelerado que fuera su crecimiento siempre la vería con ojos de padre.

Pero lo que más choqueado tenía a Edward era que en Nessie me veía a mí, y en los pensamientos de Jake se vio a sí mismo. Pero no como somos ahora, sino que como lo fuimos en mi tiempo de mortal. Cuando mi falta de juicio y falta de madurez hacían caso omiso al peligro, donde ambos éramos incapaces de vivir el uno sin el otro. Y queríamos vivir todos los riesgos que fueran necesarios para poder estar juntos.

Una vez que los ánimos se calmaron Carlisle que por un momento olvidamos que se encontraba junto a nosotros comenzó a hablar.

Bueno nos dijo que efectivamente Reneesme estaba embarazada, y que él esperaba una reacción parecida a la que yo había tenido cuando ella estaba en gestación, que debíamos preocuparnos de mantener cerca una buena cantidad de sangre humana. También que debíamos esperar pacientemente a la llegada de Alice que posiblemente vendría con ayuda muy valiosa.

Edward aún estaba enfadado con Jake, ya que él lo consideraba un amigo y le dolió mucho que él no le dijera lo que estaba haciendo con Nessie. Le tomará tiempo entender que ella ya no es una niña.

La primera pregunta que se me vino a la mente fue saber cómo sucedió. Como es que Nessie si puede engendrar, y es que supuestamente los Vampiros no podemos tener hijos. Salvo en un caso como el mío. Carlisle dijo que posiblemente se debía a que Reneesme era una híbrida y que parte de ella aun era humana, que su cuerpo aunque hace un tiempo dejó de cambiar aun conserva su elasticidad. Y que si bien su ovulo estaba protegido por una pared tan dura y fuerte como lo es nuestra piel, los espermios de los licántropos eran 100 veces más fuertes que los de un humano normal, e incluso más fuerte que el de los propios vampiros. Nessie por ser medio humana tenía aunque muy a lo lejos algo parecido a su periodo, pero como con los años comenzó a ser cada vez más lejano y escaso pensamos que se acabaría pronto y no le tomamos mayor importancia a ese detalle.

Ahora bien, por cómo se veían las cosas el periodo de gestación que tendrá Nessie debería ser similar al mío. Algo así como unos cuantos días. El bulto en su panza ya era visible y las nauseas y los malestares ya habían comenzado. Pero Nessie era más fuerte que yo. Debe ser por que es media vampira y yo solo era una frágil Humana. Todo resultará más fácil pensé para mi. Y casi pude sentirme aliviada.


	4. Capítulo 03

**N/A:**_Este fic ha tenido más comentarios que los demás en menos tiempo, enserio muchas gracias nenas, espero que sigan así, me motivan a publicar más seguido. Bueno por ser la primera historia que escribía los capítulos son algo cortos, pero ya a partir del 9 serán más largos :)_

_Besitos y mil gracias recibí muchas alertas!! Wiii!!_

* * *

**Mezcla de inmortales:**

"_**Lo mejor de dos mundos"**_

**Summary:** Después de Amanecer. Nessie ya dejó de ser una niña y Jake continúa a su lado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward se entere que su única hija está embarazada de su antiguo rival? ¿Qué sorpresas nos dará esta unión entre inmortales de distintas especies?

**Raiting : T**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo III: De caza**

**Bella Pov**

Edward me llamó desde un árbol grande y antiguo del bosque. Era hora de que yo fuera de caza y al parecer él quería ir conmigo.

Corrimos varios Kilómetros por el bosque que se encontraba cubierto por un hermoso manto de nieve. Íbamos tan rápido que casi pasábamos sin dejar huellas en ella.

Él dejó que me concentrara tranquilamente en mi presa. De vez en cuando encontraba un aroma que quemaba intensamente mi garganta y resultaba ser un excursionista que se encontraba en el lugar equivocado, pero personalmente ya me había acostumbrado al sabor de la sangre del puma y de los osos así es que ese ardor con el tiempo se había vuelto cada vez menos intenso, a mi parecer ya domino perfectamente la técnica de caza. Soy tan o más experta como el resto de mi familia.

Mi fuerza no era la misma como lo fue en mis tiempos de neófita. Algo que por cierto alegra de sobremanera a Emmett. Creo que es lo único en mí que ya no es igual. Por que a lo que se refiere a ese deseo que tengo por el cuerpo y los besos de Edward no habían disminuido en lo más mínimo. Cada beso, caricia y cada noche entre sus brazos la sentía de la misma manera que la sentí mi primera noche junto a él como inmortal. Siempre era el mismo desenfreno, el mismo fuego que recorría mi piel y todo en mi interior. Esos deseos de que hacían que las noches no acabasen jamás. Y esa satisfacción de nunca sentir cansancio y siempre querer más.

Cuando Edward me vio totalmente satisfecha se acerco a mí y me miró a los ojos, comenzó a acariciar el contorno de mis labios y sin más me besó.

Sus besos siempre me dejaban atónita, la forma en que acariciaba cada espacio de mi cuello, sus dedos recorriendo suavemente el contorno de mi cara, sus tibias manos tocándome y bajando tiernamente por mi cintura. Nunca encontrare palabras suficientes que describan bien lo que me provocaba.

Nuestra pasión no tenía límites, siempre que teníamos ocasión aprovechábamos de tener estos momentos íntimos. Para mí esas oportunidades nunca eran suficientes.

El cambio brusco que tenía su respiración cuando perdía la noción del tiempo, era lejos lo que más me gustaba. Amaba sentir su aliento gélido en mi boca y en todo mi cuerpo.

Aun podía notar la preocupación en sus ojos. Bañados de una extraña expresión de confusión, de pena, de alegría. Como si algo hubiese roto la paz que había tenido todos estos años desde la última visita de los Volturis.

Yo entendía su sufrimiento. Pero no lo compartía de la misma manera. Yo estaba feliz de poder convertirme en abuela, y lo mismo sentían todos en la casa.

De pronto se detuvo bruscamente, se alejó y se apoyó en el tronco del viejo árbol.

-"Bella, no entiendo tu tranquilidad en todo esto, por favor déjame ver tus pensamientos y deja envolverme de esa paz que te mantiene tan relajada. Por favor, ayúdame a entender esto mejor."

"tranquilo mi amor, las cosas van a estar bien, nuestra pequeña es fuerte, Jake está con ella y la quiere y apoya en todo".

" Es que no logro ver cómo es posible que no pude ver que estaba pasando"

El tono en su voz era desgarrador, la culpa y la angustia lo carcomían por dentro.

Luego de un rato me acerqué a él, le tome lentamente las manos y le dije…

"ve en mis pensamientos, no creas que todo esto no me lastima, pero ve también el amor que ellos reflejan, ¿no crees que es injusto no dejarlos que vivan su amor como nosotros pudimos hacerlo?"

Edward apretó mis manos y solo afirmó mis pensamientos y mis palabras con un moviendo leve de aceptación.

"Gracias amor, era lo que necesitaba para calmarme".

Besó mi frente y comenzamos el camino de regreso a la casa, según Edward Alice ya venía en camino.


	5. Capítulo 04

**N/A: **_Nenas perdón por tardar, esta semana ha sido de locos, mis papás se fueron de viaje y me tocó hacer reemplazo en la tienda de mi mamá estos días por lo que después de clases me iba a trabajar y pues en la noche llegaba con suerte a mi cama u.u . Agradezco los Rws que han dejado y las alertas, enserio que me hacen muy feliz. Espero que con el tiempo no se defrauden con la historia. Espero que disfruten de este nuevo Capítulo. Besitos y ya saben cualquier duda, delicitación, piedra o tomate dejen su mensaje y yo feliz lo responderé. Dios sabe que hago lo posible por responder todos los Rws :) Besitos y buenas noches ^_

* * *

**Mezcla de inmortales:**

"_**Lo mejor de dos mundos"**_

**Summary:** Después de Amanecer. Nessie ya dejó de ser una niña y Jake continúa a su lado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward se entere que su única hija está embarazada de su antiguo rival? ¿Qué sorpresas nos dará esta unión entre inmortales de distintas especies?

**Raiting : T**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo IV**

**Una visita esperada**

Faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer, Alice no tardaba en llegar, y todos la esperábamos impacientemente sentados en el living de la casa de Esme. Nessie aun dormía en nuestra casa.

Edward y yo estábamos pensando en dejarle la casita a Reneesme y a Jake cuando se casen. Nosotros podíamos volver a la antigua habitación de Edward.

Rosalie no estaba muy contenta con nuestra decisión ya que había transformado por completo la habitación en su taller de alta costura, ella y Alice pasaban gran parte de las tardes planeando una nueva colección de ropa en ese lugar.

Pero Rosalie siempre cedía cuando se trataba de Nessie, para ella Reneesme era como la hijita que siempre quiso tener. La mimaba de sobre manera.

Carlisle se preparaba para ir a su turno en el hospital, Esme estaba sentada en una sillita mecedora que Seth le había traído de regalo para una navidad.

Jasper y Emmett estaban jugando en su complicado tablero de ajedrez, el cual tenía ocho tableros unidos. Hace tiempo que no veía a Jasper tan concentrado, por lo general Alice siempre se paraba atrás de Emmett y le susurraba discretamente las jugadas que este haría.

Rosalie estaba recostada en el sofá de cuero blanco que estaba bajo un tragaluz.

Edward se dirigió al gran piano de cola, y yo me senté a su lado y comenzó a tocar una melodía que había creado para Nessie como regalo de cumpleaños, cuando cumplió los quince. Esa había sido la excusa perfecta para que Alice organizara una fiesta sorpresa para ella. Claramente no asistieron muchos invitados, pero se preocupó de que toda la manada viniera, en especial Leah, ellas eran grandes amigas. Obviamente que Charlie y René estaban presentes. Ellos habían aceptado quererla y como no si solo bastaba mirarla para verse sumido en su belleza. Vieron su crecimiento con algo de temor. Pero para hacérselo menos chocante nos fuimos de Forks por unos años.

Charlie no entendía cómo era posible que ningún miembro de nuestra familia envejeciera. Pero nunca se atrevió a hacer un comentario. Seguramente Billy le inventaría algo para calmarlo ya que ningunos de los chicos de la manada lo hacía tampoco, salvo Seth, que cuando entró en fase aun era demasiado joven. Pero de todas maneras más de diecinueve años no aparentaba.

-"Alice ya está aquí". Dijo Edward.

Jasper se movió rápidamente hacia la puerta y antes de que ella tocara él ya la había abierto y la tenía rodeada con sus brazos y besaba su frente.

"Al parecer me extrañaste". Alice rió tímidamente al percatarse que todos los mirábamos.

"Ya tendrán tiempo de ponerse al día". Era Emmett que ya no se aguantaba las carcajadas.

"Veo que están todos de mejor humor. Eso es bueno". Dijo ella. Dio un paso y luego continuó.

-"Pero que descortés he sido, Adelante pasen, siéntanse como en casa."

Nahuel entró relajadamente a la casa, mientras que una muchacha daba pasos sigilosos y lentos. Siempre escondida atrás de él.

Era una muchacha bajita, de tez algo trigueña y ojos almendrados, el color rojo borgoña en sus ojos era una muestra clara de que seguía la dieta normal de un vampiro. Aunque no por eso dejara de verse la ternura en sus ojos. Su cabello era negro Azabache y sus ondas pasaban de sus caderas.

-"Ella es Vianka, una de las hermanas de Nahuel", Alice la tomó de la mano y la arrastró a la sala.

-" Ah! Y bueno todos conocen a Nahuel"

Edward y yo nos pusimos de pié y fuimos a darles la bienvenida.

-"¿Dónde están Nessie y Jake?"

Bueno Alice, Nessie está en nuestra casita y Jake seguramente está en camino.

Bueno si es así tendremos que esperar a que vuelvan. Mientras tanto les cuento que Vianka tiene dos hijas. Maura de quince y Erica de diez. Como pueden ver no hay mayores complicaciones y la vida de Nessie no corre mayores peligros. Lo que no quiere decir que no los vaya a tener. Pero ya cuando ellos lleguen Vianka les contará todo con más detalles.

La expresión en el rostro de Edward era muy tranquila, esto era una buena señal.

Nahuel estaba muy contento de ver a Carlisle, él tomaba a nuestro patriarca como un ejemplo y una inspiración a seguir. Nos contaba que desde la última vez que estuvo con nosotros había estado practicando nuestra poco usual forma de alimentación, y podíamos ver en sus ojos color miel que lo estaba llevando de buena manera.

También nos contaba que Vianka era la menor de sus hermanas, que ella solo tenía apenas medio siglo de vida. Y que el padre de sus hijas era un viejo amigo de él, un vampiro nómade llamado Paolo.

Él había encontrado a Vianka hace apenas dieciséis años atrás, gracias a que se encontraba visitando a su amigo Paolo en Florianópolis, Brasil. Ella vagaba sola y se había echo amiga de Paolo, entre conversaciones descubrieron que eran hijos del mismo padre y que eran hermanos, desde ese día que no se separan por mucho tiempo.

-"Wow!", Rosalie arrugaba la nariz

"Hola Perro".

-"Hola a todos", Jake parecía de buen ánimo.

-Perdón por llegar tarde pero debía avisarle a los chicos de la manada que tendríamos visitantes, para que no se preocuparan.

"¿Nessie aún no se despierta?"

"No". Contestó Edward.

-Jake si quieres ve a buscarla, y dile que la estamos esperando.

"Bueno Bella, Ya regresamos".

Solo tardaron unos cuantos minutos en volver. Nessie venía con el cabello recogido con una coleta y con ropa ancha. Su embarazo ya era bastante notorio. Fácilmente aparentaba 3 o 4 meses de embarazo.

Tenía un aspecto algo cansado. Sus mejillas que solían tener un color rosado claro hoy estaban más pálidas. Y sus movimientos eran algo lentos y sigilosos. Algo poco común en ella, ya que era bastante inquieta esta niña.

Ella nos saludó con un hola generalizado, pero en cuanto vio a la muchacha se acercó a ella y la abrazó como si fueran las mejores amigas desde siempre.


	6. Capítulo 05

**N/A:**_Bueno aquí les dejo un poco la historia de Vianka, y como alguien preguntó por ahí, sí, ella es una híbrida, es hermana de Nahuel, recuerdan que cuando él habla con Aro le explica que quien lo creó anduvo haciendo "experimentos" y que él había encontrado a otras "Hibridas" como él, a quienes llamó hermanas. Bueno de ahí se me ocurrió crear a Vianka. Espero no haber hecho un capítulo muy enredado, pero pido piedad jajja es que como ya dije, esta fue la primera historia que escribí, y es bastante básica e inmadura en cuanto a "palabras y descripciones". _

_Gracias por los Rws, y las alertas…. Ya van muchísimas y eso me pone a saltar en un pie de emoción ¡!! Las adoro!! Y no duden en dejar sus preguntas, quejas, tomatazos y elogios que yo teniendo tiempo siempre intentaré responderles. _

_Este fic tiene portada, en el perfil está, por si alguien la quiere ver, me gustaría saber que opinan de ella, y aviso que tiene un pequeño "spoiler" . _

* * *

**Mezcla de inmortales:**

"_**Lo mejor de dos mundos"**_

**Summary:** Después de Amanecer. Nessie ya dejó de ser una niña y Jake continúa a su lado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward se entere que su única hija está embarazada de su antiguo rival? ¿Qué sorpresas nos dará esta unión entre inmortales de distintas especies?

**Raiting : T**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo V : La historia de Vianka**

**Bella pov**

La vida de Vianka no había sido fácil, al igual que la madre de Nahuel, su mamá murió al darla a luz, sobrevivió gracias a una familia que la encontró llorando a las afueras de un pueblito.

Al ver que crecía tan rápido, la familia que la había acogido la volvió a abandonar, ya que a pesar de su hermosura, su extraño crecimiento los intimidaba. Al cabo de unas semanas y luego de vagar por los bosques alimentándose de algún animal pequeño, se encontró con su padre. Este le explicó que era realmente y por unos años él la acompañó. Luego de una visita de los Volturis no volvimos a saber de él.

Ella no entendía por qué veía unas extrañas sombras alrededor de las personas. Algo así como una luz centellante que rodeaba sus siluetas.

Un día, luego de finalizar su caza, se topó con un Vampiro nómade él cual le comento acerca de los extraños dones que algunos de su especie poseían. Le dijo que las sombras que ella veía eran el aura de las personas. Pronto consiguió darle un significado a cada color que veía.

Este le explico que existían diferentes tipos de Vampiros, Los "pálidos" y los "nacidos". Los primeros, aquellos que se consideraban a sí mismo como los clásicos eran los primeros vampiros en el mundo. Y los nacidos eran aquellos que habían sido creados por otros. Ella podía considerarse algo así como un "Pálido" ya que a ella nadie la había convertido. Ella salió del vientre de su madre. Aunque su condición de hibrida confundían un poco esta clasificación.

Un día decidió volver a su país de origen, y entre que se encontraba buscando algún refugio y algo para alimentarse se topó con Paolo. Ella dice que fue amor a primera vista. Él había sido muy amable y considerado con ella. La invitó a viajar con él por el mundo, y mientras más meses pasaban su relación se iba consolidando. Creo que las relaciones entre los de nuestra especie son para toda la vida.

Después de pasar un tiempo visitando al creador de Paolo, donde por cierto ella había aprendido mucho más sobre las costumbres y las limitaciones de ser un inmortal volvieron a Florianópolis y fue ahí donde ellos se encontraron con Nahuel.

Paolo le había comentado que tenía un viejo amigo que tenía las mismas características físicas que ella. Tenían un corazón latente, piel cálida y que su madre también murió al darlo a luz. Solo que él se crió con su tía. A quién el mismo convirtió.

Nahuel y Vianka congeniaron enseguida. Pero no de una forma romántica. Sino más bien de una manera fraternal. Entre conversación se dieron cuenta que eran hijos del mismo padre.

Él le comento nuestra extraña forma de alimentación y fue ahí que ella entendió como pudo sobrevivir el tiempo en que vagó sola y sus únicos alimentos fueron esos pequeños animales. Claro ella lo asimilo bien solo por esa extraña sed de sangre que sentía. También había estado consumiendo algo de comida humana, pero no le era tan satisfactoria como lo era el beber sangre humana.

Desde ese entonces los tres viajaron juntos a todas partes. De vez en cuando Paolo los dejaba por un tiempo, pues él era un nómade, y no era capaz de aguantar como ellos el estar mucho tiempo detenido en el mismo lugar. En ocasiones viajaban para encontrarse con la Tía de Nahuel. También conoció a las demás hermanas.

Todos estábamos sentados en silencio escuchando la historia de Vianka. Este silencio se vio interrumpido por Jacob.

"No quiero sonar grosero. Pero necesito saber que va a suceder con mi Nessie".

OH! Si tienes razón. Perdón por alargar la historia.

Bueno como ya saben tengo dos pequeñas.

El embarazo fue extremadamente corto, algo de semanas. Ambas son Vampiros, no tienen nada de hibrido.

Y bueno el embarazo no fue muy placentero que digamos, debido a que esas pequeñas pateaban bien duro, supongo que mi parte humana era fuerte ya que pude sobrevivir, pero igualmente los dolores conforme el embarazo avanzaba fueron aumentando. Casi sentí la muerte cerca, pero la tía de mi hermano me ayudó con los partos y los cuidados.

Ambas crecieron en poco tiempo. Ellas solo se alimentan de sangre humana, y al cabo de 7 u 8 años alcanzaron su máximo crecimiento.

-"Bueno eso nos tranquiliza a todos, aunque no sé si soporte ver sufrir a mi Nessie, pero creo que si todo sale bien valdrá la pena".

Jake miraba fijamente los ojos de Reneesme y acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos su rostro.

"Podemos con esto", le dijo en un susurro.

Lo sé amor… prometo luchar porque nuestro monstruito nazca saludable.

Verlos tan unidos era algo conmovedor, simplemente irradiaban amor, era la única palabra que los definía. Ellos nunca fueron dos seres, desde que Jacob la vio por primera vez siempre fueron uno solo.

Mirarlos así, como dos personas adultas, y seguros de su amor solo me recordaba los primeros meses en que nuestra Nessie llegó al mundo, cuando mi pequeña familia era feliz, antes de la visita inesperada de Irina que tantas complicaciones nos trajo.

Reneesme se dedicó a platicar con Vianka, ellas tenían muchas cosas en común, ambas poseían dones extraños y el intercambio de conocimiento de sus vidas las mantuvo ocupadas bastante tiempo.

Jacob se limitaba a cuidar de ella y escuchar atento las palabras de Vianka, los demás miembros de nuestra particular familia volvieron a sus actividades comunes.

Alice y Jasper fueron de caza juntos, creo que ya les hacía falta un momento de privacidad, Jasper realmente la extrañó.


	7. capítulo 06

**N/A:**_ Se que tarde mucho, casi una semana creo, pero bueno, a ver si mañana les subo otro capítulo, ya queda muy poquito para que Nessie de a luz ¡!! Las adorooo y gracias por comentar y por dejar sus dudas!!!! Amo cada alerta y cada Rws. Besitos!!_

* * *

**Mezcla de inmortales:**

"_**Lo mejor de dos mundos"**_

**Summary:** Después de Amanecer. Nessie ya dejó de ser una niña y Jake continúa a su lado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward se entere que su única hija está embarazada de su antiguo rival? ¿Qué sorpresas nos dará esta unión entre inmortales de distintas especies?

**Raiting : T**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo VI: Sentimientos encontrados**

**Bella Pov**

Dos días habían pasado desde que Vianka y Nahuel se fueron, y el embarazo de Nessie cada vez era más notorio.

Jacob y Edward discutían sobre los cuidados que debían tener el día en que Reneesme diera a luz. Edward intentaba oír los pensamientos del bebé, para así estar preparados, pero aun no lograba hacerlo. Dice que es extraño, pues le cuesta entender como no consigue leerlos. A estas alturas él ya había podido escuchar a Nessie dentro de mí, y eso lo convertía en su nueva obsesión. Y lo mantenía bastante ocupado.

Rosalie y Esme se dedicaron por días a buscar nombres que sonaran bien en combinación con los apellidos Black Cullen.

Esta vez Billy pasaba mucho más tiempo con nosotros pues era quien con más ansias esperaba la llegada de su nuevo descendiente, él y Charlie tenían apuesta sobre el sexo del bebé. Charlie por supuesto esperaba un varoncito, alguien con quien salir de pesca sus días libres, por su parte Billy quería a una nenita para poder llenar el vacío que sus hijas le dejaron al marcharse de casa luego de casarse.

Debíamos cuidarnos de hacer las cosas bien esta vez, pues ninguno quería volver a ver la guardia de los Volturis cerca de Forks. Aunque esta vez estábamos seguros que este pequeño que viene en camino tampoco sería un niño inmortal ni un hijo de la Luna. Al menos eso esperábamos.

Yo en lo único que podía pensar era en mi egoísta felicidad, ver como sí había podido llevar a cabo mi vida casi de una forma normal, logrando tener una familia, y una descendencia como cualquier humano, esto solo hacía que mi vida fuera más perfecta de lo ya lo era. Tenía al mejor de los hombres-Vampiros a mi lado, un amor que ni con el tiempo perdió su intensidad, una hija inteligente, talentosa, hermosa y que ahora vivía un amor tan real como el de sus padres. Un yerno que a la vez era mi mejor amigo, absolutamente el indicado para confiarle el cuidado de mi pequeña. Y qué decir de mi particular familia, Charlie, Billy, los Cullen y una manada completa de licántropos que celebraban la llegada de un nuevo descendiente de su Alfa.

Esta perfección y felicidad no podían durar por siempre, Reneesme ya comenzaba a sentir los dolores del embarazo, su panza estaba enorme, yo diría que el doble más grande que la mía, ella se quejaba mucho por las noches, apenas dormía.

Ya era habitual escucharla llorar en sueños, aunque ella intentaba no demostrar su malestar físico, el que Edward pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos nos mantenía alertas, él no soportaba verla sufrir, en más de una ocasión sintió deseos de acriminarse con Jake, ya un par de veces las cosas se pusieron tensas entre ellos, aunque Edward se controlaba, ya que recordaba lo mucho que sufrió cuando era yo la que sufría esos dolores. Jacob ahora entendía el dolor que sintió Edward en ese tiempo.

Para nadie era agradable escuchar los sollozos de Ness, ella casi ya no hablaba, y prácticamente se la pasaba durmiendo, Carlisle de vez en cuando le inyectaba anestésicos, aunque no era mucho lo que calmaba sus dolores, ya que su parte Humana era más débil que su parte Vampira.

Estaba claro que el sufrimiento no duraría tanto, pero aún con ese consuelo era terriblemente angustiante verla retorcerse de los dolores, escucharla dar gritos desgarradores, pero al mismo tiempo ver sus ojos llenos de alegría y esperanza. Esperando con ansias poder acariciar el rostro de su bebé. Ella ya tenía esa mirada de madre. A pesar de su dolor corporal ella demostraba una ternura que impresionaba a cualquiera.

Hoy decidí invitar a Jake a cazar conmigo, solo aceptó después de que Edward y Rosalie prometieron no separarse de Nessie, Alice no podía ver que sucedería pero ella veía a Edward tranquilo esta tarde. Así que tomó eso como una señal de que todo estaría bien por hoy al menos.

-"Perdóname Bells, Perdóname por causarle tantos dolores a Nessie"

-"Tranquilo amigo, yo se que ella es feliz contigo, y que lo será por siempre, y créeme que sé que valdrá la pena todo este sufrimiento".

-"Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme una basura cada vez que oigo sus gritos de dolor" (Jake tomó su cabeza entre sus manos)

Caminé lentamente hacia él y me senté a su lado para rodearlo con mis brazos, admito que se sintió extraño hacer eso, por un instante recordé los sentimientos que alguna vez creí que me confundieron, Sin quererlo imaginé su cuerpo caliente sobre el de mi hija, pensar que pude ser yo…

Moví mi cabeza bruscamente tratando de quitar ese absurdo pensamiento. Intenté concentrarme nuevamente y le tomé una mano.

-"No es más difícil para ti que para Edward o para mi verla sufrir de esa manera, pero debemos confiar en lo que dijo Vianka y en los cuidados que Carlisle le está dando, es la única opción que tenemos".

-"Lo sé, es solo que me siento mal por haber culpado a Edward por haberte embarazado, jamás pensé entender el porqué de su sufrimiento ese entonces, no entendía como alguien que aparentaba ser tan firme como un viejo roble podía doblarse y transformarse así nada más en un muerto en vida, es solo que no le creí tal sufrimiento, bueno hasta ahora que el maldito muerto viviente soy yo".

-"Siempre es tiempo para pedir disculpas, si es que eso te deja un poco más tranquilo, sé que Edward te entenderá."

-"Lo sé. Pero antes de eso quiero pedirte disculpas a ti también."

-"¿A mí?, OK, eso si me sorprendió, ¿Porqué tendrías tu que disculparte conmigo?

-"Por dejarme llevar por la pasión, y el amor que siento por Reneesme, si no hubiera sido así ella no estaría sufriendo ahora."

-"Admito que no me agradó la idea de imaginarlos a ustedes juntos de esa manera, pues sería egoísta e ingenua si no lo aceptara, pues ustedes son el vivo reflejo de mi amor con Edward".

-"Pues entonces vas a entender que contralar la atracción que sus cuerpos generan a los nuestros es casi imposible, ¿verdad?

-"Me temo que tienes razón… Aunque… No te pases tampoco, ella no deja de ser mi nenita!!"

-" Lo sé, lo sé!! Aunque para mi ella dejó de ser una nenita hace bastante tiempo, para mí ella es una mujer, la razón por la que mi corazón late con fuerza, y por la que se detiene al mismo tiempo. Porque ella es la única capaz de hacer que mis pies se despeguen del suelo."

-"Bueno deja ya la cursilería y mejor volvamos a casa, Nessie y Edward nos deben estar esperando..."


	8. Capítulo 07

**N/A:**_Jajaja no me tardé mucho verdad???, bueno mis queridas lectoras, aquí les dejo el capítulo que esperaban, Como su nombre lo dice aquí verán muchas sorpresas!! Y adivinen qué!!! Siiii Nessie da a luz en este capítulo: P Bueno ya las dejo, son las 1:55 am y hace un frio de los mil demonios!!! Deséenme suerte!! Mañana tengo examen en la Universidad!!! Awww!!! _

_**Nota:**__Leer abajo_

* * *

**Mezcla de inmortales:**

"_**Lo mejor de dos mundos"**_

**Summary:** Después de Amanecer. Nessie ya dejó de ser una niña y Jake continúa a su lado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward se entere que su única hija está embarazada de su antiguo rival? ¿Qué sorpresas nos dará esta unión entre inmortales de distintas especies?

**Raiting : T**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo VII: Sorpresa**

**Bella Pov**

La conversación con Jake había sido de mucha ayuda, tanto para él, como para mí.

Anoche, después de que Edward me volviera a deslumbrar con su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío, y luego de que divagara un par de veces, logré instaurar una conversación con él sobre Jake y Nessie, y bueno del futuro que ya les pertenecía, pero que también era parte de nuestra familia.

Yo no sé si la aprehensión que Edward y yo tenemos por Reneesme se debe a que casi la perdemos una vez a causa de Irina o simplemente porque tenemos miedo de perderla a causa de su desenfrenado amor por Jacob Black. El asunto era que como Edward aun no lograba escuchar nada, desde la panza de Nessie, se estaba volviendo loco, y bueno en parte le asustaba mucho la combinación entre un mitad lobo y una mitad vampiro, creo que esa era su excusa cuando necesita consolarse por no poder oír nada.

-"Edward, relájate, todo irá bien"

Apenas terminé de pronunciar las palabras oímos un grito que venía desde la habitación de Nessie, en cosa de segundos estábamos parados al lado de ella, y Jake entraba por la ventana con cara de sufrimiento, casi como la expresión que nuestra pequeña tenía.

-"Bella, ve a buscar a Carlisle", Edward me gritaba angustiado.

Corrí más rápido de lo que jamás lo había hecho, Carlisle me esperaba con su maletín en la mano y Rosalie nos dio alcance casi al instante.

Corrimos la corta distancia a casa y llegamos a la habitación de Nessie que ya se encontraba en posición de parto.

Jake sujetaba con fuerza sus manos y Edward traía lo necesario para asistirla. Carlisle comenzó a examinarla cuando las contracciones se hicieron más continuas.

-"Edward, necesito que hagas lo mismo que hiciste con Bella, quiero que rasgues con tus dientes el vientre de Reneesme".

El rostro de Edward se deformó y por un instante vaciló.

-"Hazlo Edward, ¡hazlo por favor!" las suplicas de Jacob eran dolorosas.

Edward dio un trago amargo y comenzó a rasgar la piel de nuestra hija, quién gritaba como si la estuvieran quemando viva.

Cuando el espacio era suficiente para que el bebé saliera, Carlisle introdujo sus manos y sacó del vientre un pequeño bebé, cortó el cordón umbilical. Y se lo dio a Rosalie para que lo limpiara, Jake se desmayó y tuve que tomar su lugar, ya que Nessie continuaba con contracciones y seguía gritando.

Carlisle y Edward se miraron horrorizados cuando algo comenzó a asomarse de la apertura en su panza.

¡Son dos!, grité

Si que eres potente perro, Rosalie le daba un puntapié a Jake que seguía desmayado en el suelo.

Edward tomó al nuevo bebé mientras Carlisle volvía a cortar un segundo cordón umbilical.

Esta vez quien se encargó de limpiar al bebé fui yo. Era una niñita hermosa, de piel tostada como la de Jacob, mientras Rosalie comenzaba a vestir a un varoncito.

Nessie al fin había dejado de gritar, y solo se podía ver una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Carlisle nos pidió que le acercáramos a los bebés, después de besar la mejilla de ambos, Nessie se desmayó.

-"Tranquilos, solo está agotada, bajen mientras yo me encargo de ella".

Casi diez minutos después Jacob despertó, y ya estaba toda la familia reunida en la sala mirando a los gemelos.

"Hasta que al fin te dignas a reaccionar perro". Rosalie le daba un inesperado y fuerte abrazo a Jacob.

Todos nos miramos con cara de espanto, no era algo que se esperara de Rosalie.

¡Donde está Nessie!, ¿y el bebé?, ¿Cómo están ella y mi hijo?

Emmett soltó la carcajada y le dijo en tono de burla.

"Hijos querrás decir"

Jacob se puso pálido de nuevo y Edward lo tomó del brazo y lo sentó de golpe en el sofá.

Esme comenzó a decir.

- "Reneesme está arriba con Carlisle, ella está bien, no te preocupes"

"y mi bebé… mis bebes", se auto corrigió al instante.

Alice y Jasper se acercaron con un bebé en los brazos cada uno y se los dieron a Jake.

Como verás hay uno vestido de celeste y otro de rosado pálido. Dijo Alice con una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

"Felicidades papá", Charlie que venía entrando con Billy saludó a Jacob.

Cuando Charlie se acercó a saludar al nuevo Abuelo, Edward estaba con el seño fruncido mirando a los gemelos.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Edward?, preguntó Billy.

Todos nos miramos y nadie supo que decir, hasta que Emmett sacudió a Edward y lo tomó desprevenido.

"Hola Charlie, hola Billy", dijo Edward incorporándose de nuevo.

"Felicidades", Alice llamó la atención de Charlie.

Miré rápidamente a Edward y supe lo que lo había dejado sin palabras.

Uno de los bebés tenía un corazón latente.

En ese momento todos nos dimos cuenta de lo que sucedía. Intenté actuar normal. Pero Edward seguía paralizado.

Cuando salió el sol por fin Charlie y Billy se fueron, y Esme preguntó.

-¿Algo anda mal con los bebés?

- No es nada malo, madre, tranquila, es solo que…

-"¿Qué pasa?, Jacob interrumpió impaciente.

-"Solo puedo leer el pensamiento de uno de ellos", continuó.

-"La pequeña no me deja entrar en su mente, pero eso no es todo, El niño responde a mis pensamientos".

"Vaya que sorpresas nos hemos llevado esta noche", Dijo Jasper.

"Sólo puedo ver a la niña", dijo Alice.

"Eso quiere decir que el varoncito es Vampiro, entonces…", no supe que decir. Sin duda mis nietos eran especiales.

"Supongo que la pequeña será una hibrida o una licántropa", terminó de decir Jacob.

"Supongo", dijo Edward.

Luego de sacar conclusiones y de que todos tuvieran tiempo de cargar a los bebés, Escuchamos que Carlisle bajaba sigilosamente las escaleras diciendo,

-"Reneesme acaba de despertar y quiere ver a los bebés".

-"¡Claro!", dijo Jake, Rosalie que tenía en sus brazos a uno de los gemelos, y Alice que no quería soltar al otro caminaron atrás de Jacob, que ya se dirigía a la habitación de Nessie.

* * *

_**Y???????? Bueno, se aceptan todo tipo de críticas, de tomatazos, piedras, elogios y demás improperios. Como ya les había dicho fue mi primer fic, por lo que en especial con este capítulo siento que me enredé un poquito, Solo espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben, adoro las críticas constructivas… Besitos!! Y ah!! Lean el One Shot Vacaciones en la isla Esme que está con las demás historias… Creo que podría decirse que es como el comienzo de este Fic jajajaja Quiero Rws!! Las adorooo!!! Y gracias por su infinita paciencia y apoyo. Son lo mejor!!!**_


	9. Capítulo 08

**N/A:**_ Bueno chicas, en serio que les agradezco todos los comentarios, las alertas y que me agreguen a sus historias favoritas, no paran de llegarme mails, Bueno ahora con respecto al comentario anterior aquí les dejo las características de cada uno de los bebés (Allie: Piel tostada, "Escudo Mental", Alice no puede verla, Su corazón es latente, es una hibrida)(Billie: Piel pálida, Lee mente, alice si lo ve, es más bien parecido a los Cullen y su corazón es apenas audible). Bueno espero haber aclarado las dudas de los Rws, ahora, este es un capítulo bien corto, pero ya los demás se vienen bastante largos, y en especial reveladores. Quedan unos 5 0 6 capítulos más, La verdad es que este fue el primer fic que escribí, pero por razones personales lo había abandonado, y no hace mucho que lo retomé, por lo que aún está en proceso. Dentro de la semana publicaré el capítulo 9. Gracias enserio, han sido muy lindas conmigo. _

* * *

**Mezcla de inmortales:**

"_**Lo mejor de dos mundos"**_

**Summary:** Después de Amanecer. Nessie ya dejó de ser una niña y Jake continúa a su lado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward se entere que su única hija está embarazada de su antiguo rival? ¿Qué sorpresas nos dará esta unión entre inmortales de distintas especies?

**Raiting : T**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: Felicidad.**

**Reneésme Pov**

Cuando desperté mi abuelito estaba sentado a los pies de mi cama leyendo un libro.

-"¿Abuelito, cómo están mis bebés?"

-"Bien, están con todos abajo"

-"¿Puedo verlos?

-"Claro, ya llamo a Jake para que los traiga"

Mi abuelito salió de la habitación, me sentía algo mareada y ansiosa. A penas recordaba el rostro de mis bebés, uno tenía el color de piel de mi Jake y el otro era tan pálido con yo.

Cuando Jake, y mis tías Alice y Rosalie entraron a la habitación noté que uno de mis bebés tenía un corazón latente tan ruidoso como el de mi Jake y el del otro pequeñin era apenas audible solo nosotros que tenemos una extremada buena audición lo podríamos percibir, tía Alice cargaba un bultito de color Rosado pálido, y tía Rose uno de color celeste.

Sin dudas el olor y los latidos escandalosos venían de los brazos de tía Alice.

-"Con que ya lo notaste", Jake me miraba con una sonrisa, se acercó y besó mi frente suavemente.

-"¿Uno de mis bebés se escucha y huele como humano?"

-"La verdad aún no estamos seguros, pero eso no es todo"- Jake hizo una pausa, seguro intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas.

-"No me asustes, dime que sucede", dije con voz de mando y aun agitada por el esfuerzo que hacía para soltar las palabras.

-"Bueno", se detuvo y miró a Alice esperando por su aprobación para hablar.

-"Según Edward dice que la niña no lo deja leer su mente, lo bloquea"- Ok, no era tan malo como pensé, ella quizás tendría el mismo talento de mi madre.

- ¿Me pregunto si tía Alice puede…

- Sí, Respondió ella antes de que terminara la frase,

- No a ella no, pero al pequeño sí…

Arrugó la entre ceja como buscando algo y luego continuó.

-No logro… - tomó entre sus manos su cabeza, como cuando intentaba verme a mí o a Jake. Era más que claro su dolor de cabeza.

-¿ y esto era lo peor?

- no mi amor, eso no es todo. - además de que Edward puede leerle los pensamientos éste a su vez le responde, pensamos que es un lector de mentes como él".

-Perfecto, otro lector de mentes.-Me reí, ya era bastante trabajo ocultar mis pensamientos de mi padre como para ahora tener que esconderlos también de mi hijo. Bueno al menos si algún día tuviera que regañarlo en público lo haría de forma mental. –Me reí de mi broma interna.

Al menos todo había salido bien, mis bebes y yo estábamos con vida, ellos eran sanos y fuertes, cómo no, si su padre es el más fuerte que pudieron tener. Me sentí aliviada, y al mismo tiempo orgullosa de mi misma y de los pequeños frutos de mi amor con mi lobito.

Me preocupaba que de todas maneras me quedé atónita con las palabras de Jake, él enserio se veía preocupado, pero la enorme felicidad que sentía no me dejó seguir preocupándome por esas cosas, mi familia era especial, y ya sabíamos que los bebés también lo serían.

**.**

**Bella Pov**

**.**

Todos estábamos muy cansados, pero no tanto como Nessie, ella había sido muy valiente, el parto no fue para nada fácil, si bien ya sabíamos que patrones seguir, y contábamos con la experiencia de Vianka. Todo eso era sin dudas ventajas con las que yo no contaba cuando di a luz a Nessie.

.

_**-Meses después-**_

Como lo esperábamos los bebés crecían más rápido de lo normal, Carlisle se preocupó de monitorear su crecimiento. Eran las ventajas de tener como suegro al mejor y más experimentado doctor.

Era de esperar que estos bebés fueran especiales, pero cada día nos sorprendían con sus travesuras y risitas.

Mi pequeña ha sabido muy bien cómo ser madre, al principio me preocupaba mucho, intenté ayudarle lo más que pude. Y no es que yo haya tenido mucho tiempo como madre de un bebé. Pero hice lo posible por facilitarle las cosas a los dos.

Jake era el más feliz con todo esto, se la pasaba horas y horas jugando con los gemelos. La pequeña Allie era la más apegada a él, mientras que el pequeño Billie siempre andaba a la cola de Nessie. No por nada se dice que los varoncitos son más apegados a la madre y que las niñas al padre. La familia de mi pequeña era sin dudas hermosa.

Edward que en un comienzo se mostró algo reacio a la idea de ser abuelo, disfrutaba cada minuto que podía para jugar con ellos. Se sentaba horas y horas a leerles cuentos infantiles, pero a medida que los meses pasaban los pequeños siempre querían saber más y más. Rosalie y Alice se preocupaban de vestirlos, debo decir que Allie era lejos la más contenta de tener tías así de apasionadas por la moda. Ella tenía un armario más grande que el que Alice nos hizo cuando recién nos casamos. La pequeña enserio disfrutaba cambiar de ropas cada vez que podía.

Nuestra vida sin dudas ya era perfecta antes de que mis nietos llegaran a este mundo, pero cada día que pasaba era imposible que tanta perfección, tanta felicidad fuese posible.

Lo mejor será la primera navidad con ellos. Alice se esmeró por decorar la casa, literalmente se veía como la casa de Santa Claus. Los niños a pesar de tener poquitos meses desde su nacimiento eran bastantes maduros como para retener las historias que Jacob les contaba acerca de la navidad.

_¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida?_

* * *

_**Y??? qué tal?, sé que este es el capítulo más corto, pero como les dije los demás se vienen bastante más largos, en el próximo capítulo se viene el Pov Jacob. Espero sus comentarios, enserio!! Me motivan a publicar más rápido , (no es como si lo dijera para chantajearlas jajaja pero les aviso que tengo un poquito de Alice en mí ) Nos leemos pronto, se los prometo.**_

**_Por cierto!!! nenas, creo que ya se los comenté, pero en mi perfil dejé un One Shot que se llama Vacaciones en la Isla Esme, ese One shot lo hice imaginando como sería la primera vez de Nessie y Jake, y podría decirse que es lo que pasó antes de este Fic. Espero que lo leean y dejen sus comentarios :) _**

**_Bueno por si no lo encuentran aquí les dejo el Link, cópienlo en su navegador quitando los espacios. _**

**_http : / / www . fanfiction . net/ s / 5797092 / 1/ Vacaciones_en_la_Isla_Esme_One_Shot  
_**

**_Bites._**

**_Angylito_**


	10. Capítulo 09

**N/A: **_Hola!! Como les prometí no me tardé mucho, bueno aquí les dejo este Pov Jacob, les confieso que me divertí escribiendo este capítulo, ya verán por que se los digo. Espero que lo disfruten mucho y enserio que ando feliz por la aceptación que le han dado a esta historia._

**Nota: **_Leer __abaj__o._

_

* * *

_

**Mezcla de inmortales:**

"_**Lo mejor de dos mundos"**_

**Summary:** Después de Amanecer. Nessie ya dejó de ser una niña y Jake continúa a su lado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward se entere que su única hija está embarazada de su antiguo rival? ¿Qué sorpresas nos dará esta unión entre inmortales de distintas especies?

**Raiting : T**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo IX : Preparativos**

**Jake POV**

Como no amar así a la mujer que llena solo de felicidad mi vida. Como no sentir que pierdo el centro de mi universo cada vez que ella no está. Mi pequeña había dejado de serlo hace años, Ahora era mi mujer, toda mía.

Fue increíble cómo se recuperó del parto, No tan rápido como de seguro lo habrían hecho los demás miembros de su familia, pero para ser una hibrida lo hiso bastante bien.

Mis hijos eran hermosos, diferentes entre sí, pero cada uno con su toque que lo hace especial a los ojos de cualquiera, Billie se parece tanto a Nessie, hasta brilla más que ella en el sol. Y mi pequeñita… Allie me tiene embobado, ella es tan cariñosa, siempre pendiente y a la siga mía, le encanta dar paseos en mi lomo. ¡Mierda! Cuanto tengo que agradecerle a estos chupasangres, desde que ellos entraron en mi vida junto con Bella, todo se ha vuelto tan mágico, tengo una familia de lo más loca. Suegros que escapan de los parámetro oficiales de cómo deben ser, o como imaginé que sería. Ambos lucen jóvenes, fuertes y más que suegros son mis amigos. Gané un lugar en esta poco usual familia, hasta la barbie era agradable ahora, qué decir de Emmett, ese grandulón tiene en sentido del humor impresionante, Alice es siempre dulce con todos, aunque una que otra vez me llamo perro, pero solo cuando interfería en sus visiones. Jasper era el más serio pero sin dudas el más talentoso, si su poder para calmarme hubiera muerto en nervios con lo de Ness. Algún día debía recordar agradecerle ese gento conmigo.

Y qué decir de las cabeceras de esta familia, Esme siempre tan dulce, bondadosa, gentil, irradia por los poros el calor de madre. Carlisle, bueno él es diferente a todos, siempre algo en él me hacía confiar, sentirme de alguna extraña manera seguro. Son muchas las cosas por agradecer.

No fue sorpresa para mí ver lo rápido que mis pequeños monstruitos crecieron. Ya aparentaban casi 5 años y eso que hace menos de un año que nacieron. Cada día aprendían cosas nuevas, Allie ya sabía hablar tres idiomas diferentes, claro que eso se lo enseñó su madre, yo a duras penas terminé la preparatoria. Aunque me enorgullece decir que con excelentes calificaciones. Billie ya estaba alcanzando una velocidad de cincuenta kilómetros por minuto. Era el padre más orgulloso del mundo.

Mi Nessie, era increíble, en todo sentido, como madre, como hija, pero sobre todo como mujer, Bella y Edward nos cedieron su casita por un tiempo, así que por las noches dejábamos a los bebés durmiendo y ella y yo nos perdíamos en el bosque, a Ness le encanta el juego de la caperucita roja, y más aún cuando su lobo la encuentra.

Aún me faltaba comprar el regalo para Nessie, por más que me rebanaba los sesos no se me ocurría que regalarle. Por lo que decidí que podría pedirle ayuda a Rosalie, ella dentro de todos en esta familia la conocía muy bien.

Como se trataba de un regalo para Ness, ella accedió, claro que un día de compras con esa mujer sería una tortura, ya las había acompañado un par de veces a ella y a Alice, claro por petición de mi ahora futura esposa, y realmente había sido estresante, si las mujeres ya de por sí son maniáticas por las compras imagina lo que dos pueden hacer con una tarjeta de crédito con cupo ilimitado. Fueron HORAS de suplicio.

Tuvimos que salir por separado de la casa, y nos encontramos en el centro comercial. Todo estaba en exceso decorado. Las fiestas populares no eran tanto de mi agrado, pero por complacer y ver la carita de felicidad de mi caperucita haría lo que fuera necesario. Se lo debía.

-Chucho apúrate, aún tengo que comprar los regalos para Alice. –Ella estaba aprovechando que su hermana no podía ver lo que compraba si yo estaba con ella.

-Ya voy, ya voy. Eres realmente irritante.

-Más respeto perrito, recuerda que te estoy haciendo un favor. –Lanzó las palabras como verdaderas bombas atómicas.

-Lo sé, pero no me dijiste que tendría que acompañarte con tus compras también. –Ella se estaba aprovechando de que le debía este favor.

-Pues si no quieres ayudar, mejor te largas y buscas tu solo el regalo de mi Sobrina.

-Está bien, está bien, no hay para que pelearnos. Te acompaño.

-Así me gusta. Se nota como te hemos domesticado perrito.

El cólera de mi mal genio iba más arriba de las nubes.

-"_Tienes que aguantarla, lo haces por Nessie_". –Me obligué a pensar.

Para cuando mi rubia acompañante hubo terminado sus compras nos dirigimos a la tienda más femenina de todo el centro comercial. Me sonrojé cuando noté que era el único hombre en toda la tienda.

-Está todo muy rosado. –Me quejé.

-Y qué esperabas chucho, es una tienda de mujeres.

-Lo sé, yo nada más hacía un comentario.

Ella se dio vueltas una y otra vez por todo el lugar y yo ya tenía los brazos acalambrados con tantos paquetes y bolsas que cargaba.

-¡Eso es lo que estaba buscando!

Media tienda se dio vuelta a mirarnos con el grito que Rosalie dio.

-Qué es, dime de una vez.

Ella con cara de autosuficiencia y arrogancia señaló un vestido color arena colgado en la sección de prendas exclusivas.

Debía admitir que la bruja tenía buen gusto. Con solo imaginarme a Nessie dentro de ese vestido elegante mi temperatura aumentó. Cómo si eso aún fuera posible.

Era bien lindo, por la forma que tenía se veía que le quedaría ajustado a su figura, lo que más me gustaba era el delicado detalle con pelotitas brillantes en la parte del frente que llegaba más abajo de las caderas, me parecieron un tanto glamurosas. Venía también con la forma del busto marcado.

Además era tipo estraples o como sea que ellas le llamen a eso. Supongo que así se le llama a los vestidos cuando dejan al descubierto los hombros. También el color le quedaría perfecto a su piel.

Otro detalle del que me fijé era que la tela esa como faldita de bailarina de ballet tenía una caída muy linda.

Me la imaginé de nuevo con el vestido puesto y me sentí ansioso por llegar a casa y dárselo. Pero no podía hacerlo, era su regalo de navidad.

Rosalie me miraba con cara de enojo.

-¿Te gusta o no?-No me dio tiempo para responderle.-Qué va a saber este troglodita de moda.

Miró a la vendedora.

-Lo llevamos.

Ni siquiera preguntó el precio. Por suerte ser parte de la familia Cullen venía con una tarjeta negra con la que podía comprar el infierno si así lo quisieras.

Pasé mi tarjeta de crédito y le pedí a la Señorita que lo envolviera.

Yo ya iba feliz con mi compra camino a la salida del centro comercial cuando Rosalie me agarró el brazo.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?.-La miré de reojo.

-Al auto ponte tú.

-¿Y crees que ella se pondrá el vestido descalza?

-Pues…- Me quedé pensando. No había pensado en eso. La bruja tenía razón.

-Ok,¿Y qué tienda sugieres?.

Me agarró del brazo y me arrastro al último piso.

Después de casi dos horas en busca de un calzado que le hiciera juego, de joyería y un bolso a tono pudimos al fin irnos.

Con el precio de todo lo que llevábamos fácilmente podría vivir una familia completa durante unos diez años sin ningún problema. Por suerte yo no tenía de qué preocuparme, nuestra cuenta familiar alcanzaba para vivir sin tener que trabajar jamás en la vida, y eso que nuestra vida sería bastante larga. Aunque admito que me molestó en un principio, yo quería trabajar para mantener a mi familia como cualquier hombre de esfuerzo, pero ya mis rondas con la manada eran bien agotadoras y aunque era un licántropo no dejaba de cansarme como un humano por lo que Nessie insistió en que aceptáramos esa tarjeta negra que Edward nos regalaba.

Mi querido suegrito había dicho:

-No quiero que mi hija ni mis nietos, (En ese momento la baba de felicidad aún se le caía), pasen ningún tipo de necesidad, no seas necio ni orgulloso Jake, es por el bien de todos, y puedes asarla como quieras.

Extendió su mano y no me quedó más remedio que tomarla, no podía resistirme a los ojos de suplica de mi Ness.

Llegamos a la casa de mis "suegros" y escondimos los regalos en el despacho de Carlisle, era el sitio más seguro o al menos donde la única persona que entraba a allí no sentiría una curiosidad desmedida con los paquetes.

La casa ya estaba casi lista para la cena de noche buena, no es que alguien en esta casa comiera de forma normal, pero al menos Nessie, los bebés y yo si lo hacíamos, además que hoy vendrían Charlie, mi padre y la familia de Sue también a cenar, por lo que Esme se esmeraba en la cocina preparando un pavo que ella ni ninguno de los Cullen probaría.

Ya nadie se extrañaba ni se preocupaba del habito alimenticio de esta familia, y en cuanto al crecimiento de los niños, Charlie no hacía ninguna pregunta, creía que todo se debía a mi "condición lupina", ya no hacía preguntas y no es que hiciera muchas al respecto. Como Edward nos había dicho una vez.

"_Charlie cree que mientras seamos felices él no tiene porqué hacer preguntas, sabe que algo raro tenemos, eso ya es obvio, pero él no quiere saber detalles, solo ver que su hija, su nieta y su ahora bis nietos son inmensamente felices". _

Supongo que era lo mejor. Charlie se adaptaba fácilmente a las situaciones Anormales. Tanto o más como Bella lo había hecho.

De mi padre no debí preocuparme nunca, él ya sabía la verdad y eso era un completo alivio.

Por poco lo olvidaba, Rachel vendría con Paul también, ellos después del año de la imprimación de Paul se casaron, ya tienen cuatro hijos y son todos ya casi adolescentes.

-¿En qué piensas mi lobito?- Nessie se había sentado hace un rato ya junto al piano de cola de Edward, yo me había quedado divagando mientras ella le tocaba una pieza de cuna a los bebés que ahora dormían tranquilamente.

-Solo pensaba en lo feliz que soy a tu lado y en que olvidé comprar los regalos para la familia de mi hermana.

-Tranquilo, yo ya tengo todo eso bajo control, tengo los regalos de todos.

-Te juro que no se qué haría sin una mujer tan lista como tú mi cielo.

-Pues yo si lo sé. – Dijo dándose vuelta para mirarme.

-¿Así, que sería de mí?.

-Estarías todo el día jugando a ser un lobo salvaje debido a que no tendrías ni un solo pantalón limpio, tendrías que soportar a Paul en casa de tu padre día y noche y por si eso fuera poco estarías muriéndote por estar conmigo. –A pesar de hablar despacio para no despertar su tono de burla era el mejor. Y qué decir de la risita coqueta con la que caía siempre a sus pies.

-Tienes razón, ya de seguro estaría loco.- Le contesté con el mismo tono que ella estaba usando. A pesar de que no se equivocaba en absoluto ante sus afirmaciones.

Nos reímos un rato hasta que Esme nos avisó que estaba todo listo y que ya fuéramos a arreglarnos, Alice ya nos había dejado lista la ropa que debíamos usar encima de las camas de todos.

Me reí ante las quejas de Emmett que era literalmente arrastrado por Rosalie escaleras arriba.

-Emmett!! No seas como un niño mimado, ven a cambiarte.

-Pero si no estoy sucio, y no me veo tan mal. – Era cierto, yo lo veía impecable como siempre.

-Pero tu ropa no combina con mi traje. – Pobre Emmett tan grandulón y tan manipulable por una mujer que era la mitad de lo que él era físicamente, que a la vista de los demás parecería frágil, delicada y hermosa, lo malo es que esa mujer era peor que cien grandulones juntos.

-Ok, ok ya voy. – Emmett se había dado por vencido.

Me reí ante la escenita, y di gracias a Dios por haberme imprimado de Reneesme.

* * *

_**Hola!! Yo de nuevo!!!**_

_**Bueno enserio espero que este capítulo les haya gustado mucho, es bastante más largo que el anterior, y bueno ya de a poquito irán viendo situaciones cotidianas de los personajes y unas cuantas sorpresitas. **_

_**Besos para todas! Y espero impaciente leer sus Rws!! **_


	11. Capítulo 10

**N/A:**_Perdón pero ando mil ocupada con la U, disfruten del capítulo, besitos!!_

_

* * *

_

**Mezcla de inmortales:**

"_**Lo mejor de dos mundos"**_

**Summary:** Después de Amanecer. Nessie ya dejó de ser una niña y Jake continúa a su lado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward se entere que su única hija está embarazada de su antiguo rival? ¿Qué sorpresas nos dará esta unión entre inmortales de distintas especies?

**Raiting : T**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo X: Cena de navidad**

**Jacob Pov**

Los invitados llegaron a la hora justa en que se les había convocado.

La cena ya estaba en la mesa y en el centro podías ver un perfecto pavo asado relleno de verduras, ensaladas por montones, el aroma a canela y manzanas estaba disperso por casi toda la casa, con solo entrar por la puerta principal ya se te hacía agua la boca.

Mi familia fue la primera en llegar, Paul y Rachel venían con Billy y los muchachitos. Sam que era el mayor de sus hijos, (_Paul sentía adoración por nuestro "Alpha" por lo que se aseguró de que su primogénito tuviera el nombre de él_), ya casi cumplía los 19 años y aún no entraba en fase. Cosa que por cierto alegraba a Rachel, no se imaginaba teniendo que darle de comer a dos bestias. Con un animal en casa y uno como hermano ya era suficiente.

Carlisle hiso de anfitrión en compañía de la pequeña y escurridiza Alice, mientras que Rosalie tenía a Jasper y a Emmett cargando paquetes de regalos hasta el árbol de navidad.

Al rato llegaron Charlie en compañía de los Clearwater, la relación entre Sue y Charlie iba viento en popa a pesar de que hace años que nos niegan su "_relación oculta_". Cuando alguien le lanzaba la indirecta a cualquiera de los dos, se sonrojaban pero no decían nada, Charlie solo se limitaba a carraspear y a cambiar el tema rápidamente, en cambio Sue lo único que hacía era mirar si Leah andaba cerca o no. No solo era terrorífica con la manada al parecer.

Los últimos en llegar fueron Edward y Bella que habían ido por unos días a "acampar" , aunque ya todos sabemos que solo se fueron para poder tener sexo en paz, libres de los comentarios de Emmett y de los oídos sensibles de cada miembro de esta loca familia.

Me sentía culpable por haberles quitado su casita, pero sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo, Edward ya estaba planeando construir una nueva por las cercanías.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y me causaba risa la situación.

_¿Quién diría que algún día me sentaría a cenar en una mesa con vampiros?._

_¿Qué estuviera de la mano con una híbrida de la cual me había imprimado justo en el momento que planeaba matarla?_

_¿Qué esa híbrida me haría padre de una niñita maravillosa y de un pequeñín encantador?_

_¿Qué reiría con las bromas de un "Chupasangre" al que siempre vi como mi contrincante?_

_¿Qué mi mejor amiga y primer "amor" de adolescente ahora fuera mi suegra?_

Me reí en mi interior ante la ironía de la vida. Esas preguntas que me hacía ahora tenían respuestas, pero si me las hubiera planteado hace veinte años atrás de seguro habría creído que se trataba de una mala broma.

No extrañaba mis días de ignorancia sobrenatural, y por ningún motivo me arrepentiría de la vida que me tocó vivir. Ya no me atormenta que mi bis abuelo haya sido jefe de la manada, que por causa de que los vampiros volvieran yo perdiera mi humanidad. Nada de las cosas que odiaba antes me molestaban.

Los Cullen fueron respetuosos y dieron las gracias a Dios como todos lo hacen antes de empezar a comer en una cena de noche buena, como era de esperarse ninguno de ellos comió.

Charlie ya estaba acostumbrado a esto por lo que no chistó. Para los demás el secreto ya era conocido.

-¿Y qué tal la acampada hermanito?, A poco derrumbaron un cerro completo con todo lo que tenían acumulado. –Emmett lanzó la bombita en la mesa con una sonrisa en el rostro que era sublime.

Lo vi quejarse con la patada que Bella le dio por debajo de la mesa. Todos largamos a reír. Por supuesto ellos no se sonrojarían, no podían, pero si fuéramos una familia normal lo harían.

-Perdónalo papá, Emmett aún no conoce la palabra "Discreción"… – Bella se deshacía en excusas ante su padre mientras que todos seguíamos riendo.

Un -_"Me las vas a pagar", _se escuchó bajito. Edward era tan poco tolerante como Bella. Pero ambos hablaban ya en tono de burla. No es como si no supieran que Emmett haría ese tipo de comentarios. Ya todos estábamos rendidos a que en algún momento nos tocaría una bromita del grandulón.

Nessie insistió en despertar a los pequeños monstruitos antes de la media noche.

Emmett a petición o más bien por orden de Rosalie debía hacer el papel de Santa Claus entrando por la chimenea con los regalos de los pequeños.

Esta era la oportunidad de que nos pudiéramos reír a carcajadas de Emmett.

La escenita fue digna de una película de comedía, los niños y nuestras visitas no pararon de reír.

Llegada las once cincuenta minutos, Alice estaba ayudando a Rosalie a ponerle el disfraz de santa a Emmett, para que luego el saliera por la puerta trasera sin ser visto por los pequeños, ni por mis monstruitos ni por los de mi hermana. Seth ya estaba afuera esperando a que Emmett le diera la señal para que él hiciera los ruidos de renos y campañitas. Gracias al todo poderoso que este muchacho resistía bien el frio porque no se veía nada a un radio de un metro a la redonda a causa de la espesa tormenta blanca, que en realidad a ninguno de nosotros afectaba. A la señal de Emmett Seth entró en fase y comenzó a pisar fuerte en el techo simulando ser varios renos a la vez, y la campanita atada a su pié daba la impresión de ser los cascabeles. Hasta ahí todo iba bien hasta que Emmett resbaló a causa de la nieve acumulada en el techo y cayó de cabeza por la chimenea en vez de entrar con los pies. Todo reímos cuando Rosalie lo regañaba en medio de las risas por ser tan torpe. Los niños al comienzo se asustaron pero al ver como todos reíamos ellos nos imitaron.

La entrega de regalos estaba siendo todo un éxito.

Allie tenía un sin fin de regalos amontonados en pilas detrás de ella, todos eran envoltorios rosados y morados, por otra parte Billie tenía casi la misma cantidad que Allie acumuladas y ver sus caritas de felicidad a pesar de no entender mucho porqué se les daban tantos regalitos pero como cualquier niño lo haría ellos eran felices.

A mis sobrinos también les llegó su buena cuota de regalos y así mismo sucedió con todos, hasta que llegó mi turno. Me acerqué al gigantesco árbol de navidad, cortesía de Emmett por supuesto, y tomé los tres paquetes que había comprado esta tarde.

Caminé hasta donde estaba Reneesme y se los di agregando un "Feliz Navidad mi Caperucita" y conteniendo la risita nerviosa que me produjo el recuerdo de nuestros juegos nocturnos me acerqué un poco para tomar su cara una vez que ella hubo tomado sus regalos y fundí mis labios en los suyos.

El carraspear de una garganta nos alejó, ambos quedamos sonrojados, y otra vez todo mundo estalló en risas menos el autor de ese carraspeo, Edward me miraba con cara de: "_Ya Suelta a mi pequeña". –"lo siento, por el beso y por los recuerdos de las noches". –_Le guiñé un ojo.

Estas conversaciones mentales eran de gran utilidad cuando había visitas humanas en casa. Por lo general mi suegrito no se hubiera limitado a carraspear solamente.

-¿No vas a abrirlo Ness?

-En cuanto me sueltes.

-Perdón lo había olvidado. –La besé brevemente y me alejé de ella para darle el suficiente espacio para abrir sus obsequios.

Lo mejor de la noche fue por lejos los ojos de mi amada cuando vio su vestido, le debía un enorme favor a la rubia.

-¡Es … Es… Hermoso!.- Nessie saltó a mis brazos sin parar de darme las gracias por el regalo, de reojo miré a la maniquí y le guiñé el ojo en señal de agradecimiento por su ayuda, y ella me lo devolvió con su cara de: _"Te dije que le gustaría"._

Ahora solo teníamos que esperar la noche de año nuevo para verla con su vestido puesto. Sentí como la sangre se me iba directo a la cabeza con solo imaginármela con él puesto. Se vería tan linda, tan sensual que mi boca se hacía agua y mi corazón se estaba agitando como loco…

-¡Auch!

Esta vez la advertencia de Edward fue un soberano codazo justo en mis costillas.

-"Guarda tus pensamientos, por favor o al menos deja de gritarlos tan fuerte en tu cochina mente". –El susurro fue tan bajito que Charlie ni siquiera pudo notarlo.

Pero vi como Nessie se tapaba el rostro avergonzado.

La noche pasó rápido, una vez que los invitados se marcharan solo quedamos los de la "Familia" en la enorme casa blanca. Ahora nadie se movía a velocidad humana, podías ver como Alice y Esme en cosa de segundos recogían los papeles de los regalos del piso, sacando las copas y vasos sucios, luego lavando los trastos y dejando la casa reluciente en menos de cinco pestañeos.

Si no fuera porque llevo años viviendo cerca de ellos, me asombraría por la rapidez y eficacia de ellas.

Ya mis pequeños dormían en los brazos de Ness, por lo que decidimos irnos a nuestra casita, los abrigamos bien, no es que lo necesitaran realmente, pero nunca estaba demás prevenir.

Los acostamos en sus respectivas camas y tomé en brazos a mi caperucita y nos fuimos a nuestra habitación, aún quedaba noche por delante y ni ella ni estábamos del todo cansados. Por lo que aprovechamos de darnos nuestro regalo privado.


	12. Capítulo 11

**N/A:**_ Con mil cosas en la U, semanas de exámenes u.u Pero tranquilas que mientras pueda seguiré actualizando… Gracias por todos los RWS y a las muchas nenitas que leen sin dejar huella y por los mail de alertas que me llegan, enserio que me hacen súper feliz :)_

_**Nota:**__ leer abajo_

_

* * *

_

**Mezcla de inmortales:**

"_**Lo mejor de dos mundos"**_

**Summary:** Después de Amanecer. Nessie ya dejó de ser una niña y Jake continúa a su lado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward se entere que su única hija está embarazada de su antiguo rival? ¿Qué sorpresas nos dará esta unión entre inmortales de distintas especies?

**Raiting : T**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XI: Fiesta de año nuevo**

**Reneesme POV**

Tomé en mis manos el hermoso vestido que Jacob me había regalado hace casi una semana en la fiesta de navidad, era simplemente maravilloso.

Mi tía Rosalie se había ofrecido a peinarme para la ocasión por lo que había pasado la tarde con ella, me había contado su día de compra con Jake y nos reímos cada vez que me imaginaba su cara cargando todos esos paquetes de un lado para otro cuando mi tía lo describía.

Los niños estaban en manos de tía Alice, ella les había comprado varios conjuntos y se debatía sobre qué ponerles hoy.

Jacob usaría un traje a corde a la elegancia de los trajes que todos usaríamos. Pasaríamos la noche de año nuevo en el puerto de Port Ángeles, ya que se llevaría a cabo una deslumbrante fiesta pirotécnica. Y los niños podrían ver por primera vez un espectáculo de esa magnitud. Estaban muy emocionados, en especial Allie que comenzaba a parecerse cada día más a mi pequeña tía Alice.

La tarde se pasó volando y en cuestión de minutos debíamos estar en la casa grande para irnos en el Jeep de Emmett, ya que el auto de Jacob había pasado a mejor vida el día que se le había ocurrido enseñarme a conducir. No tenía mucha paciencia y con un solo pisotón al acelerador había chocado contra todo lo que tenía a mi paso. Incluido el enorme pino frente a la entrada de la casa de mis abuelitos. Me reí ante el recuerdo de la cara de Jacob, casi se le habían salido los ojos, me sentí culpable, pero luego de ver su preocupación nos reímos, el auto estaba en peores condiciones de lo que yo podría haber estado. Desde ese día estábamos a la disposición y a la buena voluntad de los demás. Por esa razón teníamos que viajar siempre en el coche de mis tíos, aunque de vez en cuando mi padre nos prestaba su costoso Austin Martin, cosa que a Jake le sacaba siempre una sonrisa.

Decidí que era hora de comprarle un auto nuevo a Jake. –Tenía que recordármelo cuando anduviera por la ciudad.

Luego de que estuviéramos todos listos, Jake pasó por nosotros, yo podría haberme ido sola con los niños, pero Alice había insistido en que si lo hacía arruinaría nuestra elegante y costosa ropa. Y eso era algo que ella no perdonaría.

Llegamos y todos nos esperaban, el camino a Port Ángeles transcurrió en medio de risas, ya que era imposible para tío Emmett decir algo que no se saliera por inercia gracioso.

Estuvo burlándose de la cara que traía Jake cuando me vio vestida con su regalo navideño, y no solo él se dio cuenta de ello, ya que mi padre le había dado un buen palmazo en la cabeza al verlo con la boca abierta. No había que ser un lector de mente para adivinar lo que él pensaba, hasta yo le pegué uno cuando vi que mi pequeño Billie preguntarle a mi madre que porqué su padre pensaba en perseguirme por el bosque. Y ella nos dedicaba una mirada de reprobación.

No era fácil tener un pequeño que leí la mente de los padres, por lo general yo estaba acostumbrada, pues un lector de mentes talentoso me había criado, pero para Jake era difícil, era una persona con una imaginación demasiado morbosa y le resultaba difícil controlarse cuando me miraba. Incluso estando mi padre cerca. Eso de no poder tener intimidad mental era lo que más lo exasperaba.

Como ya les dije, el viaje estuvo cargado de risas. Lo más gracioso era como mi tía Rosalie de daba codazos a mi tío cada vez que ella adivinaba lo que iba a decir.

-¡Emmett por favor!, los niños están aquí.

-Lo siento, lo siento.

Y entonces se largaba a reír como estúpido cuando se contaba en privado su propio chiste.

Aparcamos en el hotel y subimos a la habitación que habíamos reservado para todos. Era toda la planta alta del edificio con la mejor vista a la costa. Desde allí podríamos ver el espectáculo en la comodidad de una hermosa azotea decorada con muchas rosas blancas y con grandes sofás de cuero del mismo color. Un mini bar bastante bien equipado y un lujoso LSD pantalla plana en donde se veía el noticiero que mostraba la celebración de año nuevo de varias ciudades alrededor del mundo.

Ya todos habían llegado, parte de la manada ya estaba sentada, era lindo ver como Claire y Quil se llevaban tan bien. Ellos hace muy poco que eran novios, después de que Quil siempre estuviera a su lado esperando con paciencia que ella se diera cuenta que él era todo lo que necesitaría para ser feliz. Mi abuelito Charlie también había llegado en compañía de los Clearwater y Billy y los demás habían llamado que ya venían en camino.

Adoraba a mi familia. Eran todos muy divertidos.

Me senté un instante a contemplarlos. Allie montaba a caballo sobre el lomo de Jake que estaba en el piso en cuatro paras simulando ser un caballo y Billie estaba en el regazo de Rosalie, mientras ella le acariciaba su broncínea cabellera. Se parecía mucho a mi padre. En varios sentidos.

Mire hacia una esquina y podía ver como mis padres se hacían cariño una apoyado del otro. Era envidiable la manera en que se amaban. Ellos sin dudas estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Me reí cuando vi como tía Alice intentaba acomodarle el corbatín al tío Jasper que trataba de arrancarse de ella con la excusa de que su corbatín estaba perfectamente bien.

Mi tío Emmett y Paul jugaban a las fuercitas. Eso sí que era entretenido. Ambos tenían casi la misma fuerza y mi abuelita Esme ya los estaba regañando porque iba a tener que pagar otra mesa de arrimo como ellos siguieran con sus jueguitos.

Billy ya había llegado y estaba en compañía de mi abuelito Charlie haciendo apuestas de quien ganaba el combate de fuercitas.

De pronto la cuenta regresiva para terminar un nuevo año comenzó.

10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1…

-¡Feliz año nuevo! Gritamos todos a coro. Y el primer abrazo se lo di a Jake. Luego al resto de mi familia y amigos presentes.

En eso sentimos múltiples explosiones en el cielo, y todo miramos maravillados el que sería el mejor espectáculo pirotécnico que jamás haya visto.

Miré de vez en cuando la carita de asombro de mis pequeños y me apreté al abraso de mi Jake.

Todo era mágico cuando los tenía conmigo. Mis niños eran hermosos. Y sin dudas daba gracias a Dios por tenerlos conmigo, por haber nacido en esta familia y sobre todo por tener a mi lado al mejor de los hombres.

La noche continuó entre fiestas, bailes y bromas de parte de mi tío y de mi padre que por primera vez en la vida lo había visto respondiendo a las insinuaciones de él.

Me reí a carcajadas cuando él le recordó que no era el único que había destrozado inmobiliario en sus primeros años.

Aunque… no todo acabaría tan perfecto como creímos. Una extraña visita nos dejo a todos con los nervios de puntas.

Un grandulón con capa gris estaba ahora en la azotea y el resto de mi familia paró las risotadas de golpe.

-Felix. –Susurró mi madre.

-Hola amigos míos. – En su rostro una enorme sonrisa.

La tensión se apoderó de la fiesta, y un gruñido me avisó que Jake y los demás miembros de la manada habían entrado en fase y se paraban en fila justo detrás de los demás miembros de mi familia. Algo no iba bien. ¿Porqué todos estaban en posición de ataque?.

Entonces lo recordé.

Él era uno de los Volturis.

Mi corazón se detuvo e instintivamente corrí hasta tener a mis dos pequeños bajo mis brazos.

La celebración había acabado.

* * *

**Y? Se empieza a poner interesante la historia jajaja, qué creen que pueda querer Félix ¿? Cómo creen que terminará la noche de año nuevo para la familia Cullen y para la manada? Espero sus comentarios! **


	13. Capítulo 12

**N/A:**_Al fin con un poco de tiempo libre! Aquí les dejo el capi, espero que les guste. Besitos a todas y gracias por comentar, y leerme, enserio, que me encanta ver la acogida que le dan a esta historia, y yo que pensaba que no tendría mucho éxito. Las adoroooooo montones! _

_**Nota:**__leer abajo_

* * *

**Mezcla de inmortales:**

"_**Lo mejor de dos mundos"**_

**Summary:** Después de Amanecer. Nessie ya dejó de ser una niña y Jake continúa a su lado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward se entere que su única hija está embarazada de su antiguo rival? ¿Qué sorpresas nos dará esta unión entre inmortales de distintas especies?

**Raiting : T**

* * *

**Capítulo XII: Momento tenso **

**Edward Pov**

-Félix. –Susurró Bella y me volteé hacia la dirección de su mirada. Mi esposa tenía el rostro desfigurado, y en un rápido vistazo vi que no era la única.

-Hola amigos míos. –El muy desgraciado sonría.

No me cabía en la cabeza cómo se habían enterado de que estábamos aquí, por suerte Charlie ya se había ido a dormir, se le habían pasado las copas sin darse cuenta mientras hablaba con el padre de Jacob.

Cuando vi a Félix parado en la puerta mi reacción instantánea fue ponerme a la defensiva, tratar a como diera lugar de proteger a mi familia, pero lejos lo mas importantes ahora eran mis pequeños nietos. No soportaría que alguien les hiciese daño, ni menos que cayeran en manos de los Volturis.

-Hola Félix. –Le saludó cortésmente mi padre.

-Feliz año nuevo. –Le respondió este poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Gracias, y dime… ¿Qué te trae a Port Ángeles?

-Solo estaba de paso y pues sentí el aroma de ustedes, por lo que decidí pasar a visitarlos, espero que no incomode a nadie mi presencia. –dio una mirada pasajera a la manada que estaba en posición de ataque.

Miré en su mente, y él decía la verdad, no había malas intenciones en sus pensamientos, lo que me tranquilizó un poco, pero de todas maneras me mantendría siempre atento a cualquier cambio que dieran sus pensamientos.

Miré al pequeño Billie y le pedí en mi mente que le dijera a Nessie que todo estaba bien por el momento, y él asintió a pesar de que no entendía nada, no entendía por qué todo el mundo estaba tan tenso, pero le prometí que más tarde se lo explicaríamos.

Aunque igual le pedí que no se alejaran de su madre. Al menos hasta que esta visita se marchase.

-Veo que has crecido mucho. –Él miraba a Nessie ahora.

Oí como Jake gritaba en su mente.

"_¡Que no se atreva a tocarla siquiera!"._

Él estaba listo para atacar si fuera necesario, por lo que para mantener la calma me acerqué un poco más a él para susurrarle que todo estaba bien.

Félix no venía con intenciones de atacar a nadie, claro no sin una razón.

-Eso parece. –Le respondió Nessie tratando de parecer calmada.

-Que pequeños más lindos. – Me tensé cuando pude ver en sus pensamientos lo bien que los pequeños olían para él.

-¿Cómo está mi amigo Aro? . – Carlisle había notado mi reacción y trató de mantener un tono casual con él.

"_Tranquilo Hijo, no creo que esté aquí para hacernos daño, además bien sabes que él no nos atacaría estando con esta descomunal desventaja_".

Mi padre estaba en lo cierto, lo superábamos en números. Pero cabía la posibilidad de que buscara refuerzos para volver y matarnos.

-Muy bien Carlisle, ya sabes, no es como si Él saliera mucho de Volterra.

-Espero le envíes mis saludos.

-Claro que lo haré.

De pronto Félix se quedó mirando fijo a los pequeños que ahora se escondían en los brazos de Ness.

Vi como en sus pensamientos analizaba la extraña y poco humana apariencia de los niños, pero al oír sus latidos del corazón se confundió. Claramente no iba a dejar pasar las similitudes obvias que ellos tienen con los de nuestra especie.

De pronto recordó que Reneésme se venía de la misma manera que los pequeños. Le di una mirada fulminante. No me gustó para nada el curso que tomaron sus pensamientos, si bien ahora no hará nada, pero si tenía pensado ir con el chisme a Volterra. Tenía que detenerlo de alguna manera.

-Félix, ¿Podemos hablar en privado?.

El se volteó para verme y solo asintió y me siguió.

Lo llevé hasta el vestíbulo del hotel y le pedí al de la recepción una sala donde pudiera hablar con él en privado y sin testigos.

Entramos en una enorme habitación.

-¿Qué tienes para decirme Edward?

-Félix sabes que a mí no puedes engañarme y solo quiero pedirte un favor. –Él rió.

-Te escucho.

-He notado como mirabas a los pequeños.

-Ah, es eso, bueno no pude notar el parecido que tienen con tu hija.

-No estás equivocado, ellos son sus hijos biológicos.

-Eso pensé.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y me podrías decir qué favor quieres de mí y por qué debería concedértelo? .

-Solo te pido que te des el tiempo para ver y aceptar que ellos al igual que mi hija no son niños inmortales, como bien notaste ambos tienen latidos en su corazón. Y por otro lado deberías hacerlo porque no creo que quieras terminar como Irina, dando falsos testimonios.

-Veo tu punto, pero debes saber que a diferencia de aquella muchacha yo pertenezco a la guardia, y Aro y los demás me creerán.

-Félix, se que te has comportado bastante bien hasta el momento, pero enserio, no permitiré que nadie los lastime, y si tengo que acabar contigo para asegurarme de eso lo haré.

-¿Es una amenaza Edward?.

-Tómalo como quieras.

-Vaya creí que los de su especie eran pacíficos.

-Oh amigo, créeme que puedo ser lo que sea con tal de proteger a mi familia.

Podía verlo disfrutar de mi enojo, él lo estaba disfrutando casi tanto como si pudiera pelear conmigo en este momento. Él siempre había tenido la curiosidad de quién vencería entre un encuentro nuestro ya que siempre se había considerado como de los más fuertes de la guardia, y realmente lo era. _Pero él no me conocía_.

-Bueno, no quiero perder más el tiempo, mi familia me espera. Dime, ¿Harás lo que te pido?.

-Lo que digas. – Puso en blanco los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

La mente de Félix era realmente predecible. Le pedí que se quedara aquí a esperarme mientras que yo iba por Nessie y los niños, tenía a penas segundos para ver como salíamos de esta.

Al llegar a la terraza todos estaban muy preocupados y ansiosos por respuestas.

Los gritos mentales me llegaban uno a uno como bombardeos. Y cada uno más urgente.

La primera voz que oí fue la de mi padre "'¿Hijo, todo está bien?" - Luego Rosalie y Esme pensaron lo mismo "¿No le hará nada a los pequeños verdad?".

El resto de la manada venía en camino, no quisieron esperar a que yo llegara con más información. A pesar de que Jake les había dicho que no era necesario, que él solo podría con Félix.

Nessie fue la primera en ponerse de pié a pesar de que en sus brazos sostenía a los dos pequeños que se habían quedado dormidos.

-Papá, dinos que pasa, por favor.

Bella caminó hacia mí y tomó mi mano, le agradecí el gesto con una sonrisa para luego mirar a todos y comenzar a explicarles la situación.

-Bueno, en un principio Félix dijo la verdad, él solo se encontraba de paso por la ciudad y nuestro aroma llamó su atención, por lo que decidió hacernos una visita de "cortesía", la verdad él solo sentía curiosidad por ver si Nessie había crecido tal como lo hizo Nahuel. Es algo de lo que ni él ni los demás miembros de la guardia logran explicarse aún.

-Eso tiene sentido. – Dijo Alice. –Comenzaba a sentirme culpable por no haberlo visto venir, pero si es así, creo que no es algo que él planeara con antelación.

Jasper se acercó a ella.

-Alice, no todo es tu responsabilidad. –Ella le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, el asunto es que obviamente él vio a los pequeños y notó su similitud con nosotros, no tanto con Allie, pero Billie si llamó su atención bastante.

-¿Qué piensa hacer?. –Por primera vez vi que Rosalie se preocupara por alguien más que no fuera ella, estaba en realidad asustada por que pudieran dañarlos.

-Por el momento nada, lo he convencido de que antes de hacer o emitir un juicio sobre ellos debía conocerlos. Lo menos que queremos ahora es que le lleve una información errónea a Aro. Es por esto que le prometí que llevaría a los bebés para que él mismo los observe.

-¿Ahora?. – Jake salió de fase.

-Sí Jake, no quiero abusar de la paciencia que está mostrando, Félix no se caracteriza precisamente por serlo. Claro está que tú y Nessie pueden venir conmigo.

-Entonces vamos. Nessie se acercó a mí y Jake a su vez la siguió tomando en brazos a uno de los pequeños. No sin antes mirar a Paul para pedirle que le informara de esto último al resto de la manada, que estuvieran atentos solo por si acaso.

* * *

_**Ya en el próximo capítulo verán que es lo que decide hacer Félix. Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, yo creo que dentro de la semana subo el capítulo siguiente. Espero merecer sus comentarios, Besitos. Ya saben, quejas, dudas o lo que sea las dejan y yo estaré feliz de responderles. **_


	14. Capítulo 13

**N/A:**_ Se que me tardé muchísimo en actualizar, pero es que no tenía tiempo! Aww! Pero bueno, aquí les dejo este capítulo, está algo corto, pero de seguro que se llevarán una gran sorpresa. :) No se olviden de comentar si? Así se si les gusta el curso que toma la historia…_

_**Nota:** leer abajo_

* * *

**Mezcla de inmortales:**

"_**Lo mejor de dos mundos"**_

**Summary:** Después de Amanecer. Nessie ya dejó de ser una niña y Jake continúa a su lado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward se entere que su única hija está embarazada de su antiguo rival? ¿Qué sorpresas nos dará esta unión entre inmortales de distintas especies?

**Raiting : T**

* * *

**Capítulo XIII: No entiendo nada**

**Edward Pov**

Todas mis esperanzas y las de mi familia estaban puestas nuevamente en mi hija. Pero esta vez no sería para salvarse a sí misma, sino que en esta ocasión debía poder demostrar que mis pequeños nietos eran inofensivos. La situación se me hacía como un verdadero Deja vú. Con la diferencia que esta vez las cosas estaban más controladas y la opción de discutir esto sin terminar en una batalla era prometedora.

Caminamos hasta donde se encontraba Félix, dejando al resto de los nuestros en la terraza a la espera de cualquier señal.

Los niños aún permanecían en brazos de Ness y de Jake somnolientos, me tenía bastante preocupado el hecho de que Billie fuera a responder alguna pregunta de Félix antes de que la exteriorizara por lo que le pedí a Nessie que a él lo despertara antes.

-Billie, pequeño, necesito pedirte algo.

-Dime abuelito.

Todos sabíamos que Félix gozaba de una muy buena audición, por lo que esto debía ser hecho de la forma más discreta posible.

Hable en mi mente, solo para que mi pequeño nieto pudiera oírme.

"Billie, te voy a presentar a un señor, no es amigo de la familia, no es como los amigos de tu padre, por lo que necesito pedirte un favor".

"Dime abuelito".

"Él no debe saber que tu puedes leer la mente".

"¿Porqué?" – Vi como en su cabecita él intentaba comprender mis palabras, por un segundo llego a pensar que estaba mal tener este don.

"No Billie, no está mal tener nuestro Don, es solo que es como tu abuelito Charlie, él es como nosotros, pero no sería bueno que él se enterara, digamos que trates de actuar como lo harías delante de Charlie".

"Ah, como con el abuelito Charlie, no es difícil".

"A cambio podrás escoger cualquier juguete que quieras de la tienda".

"¿Lo prometes?".

"Lo prometo".

En el poco tiempo que nos quedaba para estar a solas, lo utilizamos para ponernos de acuerdo en qué mostrarle a nuestro visitante y que no. Lo primordial ya estaba resuelto, Billie a pesar de ser un niño entendió bastante bien mi petición, ahora todo estaba en manos de Nessie.

No queríamos mostrarle nada que pudiera llamar la atención de los demás miembros de la guardia y en especial para evitar entrar dentro del interés de Aro, ya antes llamar su atención nos había traído complicaciones, y él aún no se resignaba a la idea de tener a un Cullen dentro de sus filas.

No me fue tan difícil hacer que Nessie aceptara tratar de ocultarle los poderes de los pequeños a Félix, aún no estábamos seguros del todo hasta que punto era capaz de mostrar solo lo que nos convenía, pero yo sabía que si de ella dependiesen la seguridad de ambos pequeñines ella haría lo humana e inhumanamente posible por protegerlos.

Ya no podíamos seguir prolongando el encuentro, Félix no nos esperaría pacientemente por siempre, por lo que apuramos el paso hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación donde él nos esperaba.

-Jake, necesito que te comportes, él no nos atacará si no lo provocamos.

-No tienes que decirme cómo comportarme para salvar a mi familia.

-No, sí tengo qué. Porque un solo error de tu parte y toda nuestra familia podría pagar las consecuencias. Si no eres capaz de controlarte tendré que pedirte que no entres.

-Ya, está bien, prometo comportarme, pero no me pidas que sea amable con esa sanguijuela.

-Gracias. –Yo sabía cuán difícil era todo esto para Jake. Pero más que su orgullo le importaba la seguridad de su familia y eso me mantenía tranquilo. Jacob no haría ninguna tontera.

Entramos a la habitación y por un momento me asusté, mire y no se encontraba nadie.

¿Acaso Félix se había ido ya a Volterra?

-Se tardaron.

Miré y ahí estaba él, justo detrás de la puerta apoyado sobre la pared.

-Lo siento, los niños se habían dormido. –Esto pareció sorprenderle.

-Bueno, supongo que tu hija será la encargada de contarme las cosas ¿no?

-Sí, seré yo. –Nessie se acercó a Félix, no sin antes pasarle a Jake a Allie que dormía en sus brazos aún.

Félix también se acercó a ella y estiró su mano para ser tocado por mi hija, en la mente de él solo podía ver ansiedad, la última vez que nos había visto mi pequeña era solo una niña, y el único que había tenido el privilegio de tocarla había sido Aro.

Finalmente Nessie le tocó, y pude ver al mismo tiempo que Félix las imágenes que pasaban ahora por su mente.

Nada que yo no conociera, aunque he de admitir que volver a ver las escenas en que ella y Jake se profesaban ese amor eterno e incomodaban aún de sobremanera. Por suerte pasó rápido esa parte, ya luego le mostró cuanto sufrió para tenerlos, yo mismo me encogí ante el recuerdo de su dolor físico, y vi de reojo que nuestro visitante también lo hiso.

Luego también le enseñó cuán rápido crecían, cuán bien eran capaces de disimular su naturaleza frente a los humanos y lo civilizados que eran.

Félix no estaba pensando en nada, solo se dejaba maravillas por las imágenes que mi hija le mostraba. No vi en ningún momento atisbo alguno de maldad, hasta el momento Nessie estaba siendo cuidadosa, y por suerte él no se había dado cuenta.

Cuando las imágenes dejaron de correr y Nessie por fin soltó la mano de Félix, Jake y yo miramos expectantes. Pero ni aún con mi poder de leer mentes pude saber qué decisión había tomado nuestro visitante.

Se mantuvo en silencio, inmóvil y de pronto supe que se traía entre manos.

-"¿Vas a dejar la guardia?"… ¿Porqué?

Nessie y Jacob me miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, y los pequeños que ya se habían despertado oscilaban su atención entre Félix y yo.

-¿Cómo que dejará la guardia?, Edward, ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Cómo responderle a Jacob si ni yo mismo sabía que estaba pasando.

¿Por qué entonces él había venido hasta aquí?.

¿Por qué no había visto sus intenciones desde un comienzo?

¿Acaso esta era la razón por la que él se había mostrado curiosamente tan paciente?

En la cabecita de Billie, quien asombrosamente había captado el giro de la situación me preguntó en la mente, que si el señor era bueno o no, y no supe responderle tampoco. Solo le pedí que no dijera nada, al menso por ahora.

Era difícil concentrarse con tantos pensamientos confusos en la misma habitación, por lo que me obligué a callar los de mi familia y solo adentrarme dentro de los de Félix.

* * *

**Jajajaja! cuál creen que es la razón por la que Félix quiera dejar la guardia? awww! se van a sorprender muchísiiimooo! jajajaja Espero sus comentarios! a ver si alguien adivina! **


	15. Capítulo 14

**N/A:**_Uhiii, bueno, estoy de a poquito retomando mis historias, la verdad es que con todo lo que me había pasado no había podido sentarme tranquilamente a escribir. Pero bueno, la verdad es que un Rws en especial me motivo a escribir hoy, ella de seguro sabrá quién es, y le doy las gracias por esa pequeña ayudita que me dio sin siquiera imaginárselo. Este capítulo les mostrará el punto de vista de esta visita inesperada. Ojalá y les guste. _

_**Nota:**__leer abajo_

_

* * *

_

**Mezcla de inmortales:**

"_**Lo mejor de dos mundos"**_

**Summary:** Después de Amanecer. Nessie ya dejó de ser una niña y Jake continúa a su lado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward se entere que su única hija está embarazada de su antiguo rival? ¿Qué sorpresas nos dará esta unión entre inmortales de distintas especies?

**Raiting : T**

* * *

**Capítulo XIV : Una vida para mí. **

**Felix Pov**

"_¡Maldita engreída!. Si no fuera por su estúpido poder ya me habría desecho de ella hace varios siglos ya"._

-¡Félix!. –Hablando del rey de las tinieblas el mismísimo coludo es quien se asoma.

-Dime Jane, qué necesitas. – y yo como siempre mordiéndome la lengua.

-Aro dice que tienes que ir América del norte, al parecer hay problemas con un bebé grande cerca de Port Ángeles, ya sabes, cerca de donde viven los "Cullen" – Dijo el nombre de ellos con sarcasmo, quise reírme, si alguien la ponía furiosa era ese clan en particular. Disfrutaba verla frustrada y aun más admiraba a la muchachita esa que era capaz de bloquearla.

-¿Quieres que salga ya mismo?

-Si no es mucho pedir… - dijo rodando sus ojos al tiempo que se volteaba para marcharse nuevamente a lamer las botas de Aro.

Tomé mi capa que estaba sobre uno de los muchos sitiales que Aro tenía en la "biblioteca". –Que por cierto ya conocía de memoria, no es que últimamente tuviéramos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Tomé de uno de los cajones unos lentes de sol bien oscuros, me iría en avión, quería terminar lo antes posible con este "trabajito" por lo que no valía la pena correr y nadar por tantos días. Odiaba ir a otros continentes.

Ya estaba cerca de Port Ángeles, encontrar al detractor fue muy fácil, las pistas eran tan evidentes que se delató solo. Además encontrar el rastro de un neófito es casi como quitarle la vida a un humano dormido, aburrido.

Iba de camino al aeropuerto, me había tomado solo un par de minutos cumplir la orden de Aro.

Me detuve a mirar los fuegos artificiales.

_¿Ya era año nuevo otra vez? _

Recuerdo mi último año nuevo como humano…

"_-¡Papá! Dile a Sophie que el soldadito no es un juguete de niñas._

_-¡Papá! Dile a Josh que me lo preste, es solo un ratito._

_-Ya dejen de pelearse, si no lo comparten ambos se quedarán sin el soldadito._

_Mis hijos hicieron un puchero y corrieron a la falda de Annia – mi esposa."_

La imagen se volvió borrosa, odiaba que los recuerdos humanos fueran tan frágiles. Pero hice el esfuerzo por encontrar las imágenes en mi cabeza.

"_-¡Feliz año nuevo!"_ –Mi casa era pequeña y la granja no iba de lo mejor, pero era feliz. Tenía una familia, un techo seguro y salud para trabajar.

Cerré los y pude ver y hasta casi pude sentir el abrazo de Annia, y poco más arriba de los muslos dos pequeños abrazos.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya?

Saqué la cuenta mentalmente. Ciento treinta y dos años.

Reí al ver a una familia de humanos pasar cerca del puerto, desde este techo se veía una hermosa panorámica del evento pirotécnico.

-"_Te estás volviendo débil Félix_" – Imaginé la voz de Jane burlándose de mí.

Sacudí mi cabeza y salté al tejado más próximo, saltando uno tras otro, ir por las calles sería una imprudencia, no tenía sed, pero por la fecha mucha gente andaba por ahí.

Me detuve en seco.

-Este olor es de…

Me desvié del camino para seguir el rastro de ese aroma tan dulce.

Paré cuando los vi en esa terraza.

Los Cullen en todo su esplendor. Iba a acercarme a ellos pero otro aroma me lo impidió. -_ "Hijos de la Luna" – _Ya los conocía. Hace años había tomado la exterminación de esa especie como proyecto personal.

Entonces algo más me sorprendió. "_Humanos"_ simples y comunes humanos.

Estos sí que eran raros.

_¿Cómo pueden estar así de tranquilos compartiendo en el mismo lugar con humanos y licántropos al mismo tiempo?_

_¿No les desagradaba ese asqueroso hedor? _

Me limité a observarlos por un rato más.

_¿Cómo habían conseguido verse como una familia, tan… humanos?_

Reconocí al instante a la muchacha, esa tal Bella. Ella y el lector de mentes estaban abrazados y riendo. El perfecto cuadro de una pareja de enamorados.

Un poco más atrás y de la misma manera estaba una mujer que reconocí como esa extraña pequeñita que había conseguido movilizar a la guardia completa hace unos años atrás.

Ellos no mintieron, la pequeña había crecido y estaba bastante guapa pero … "_¿Qué hacía ella besando a uno de esos animales?."_

Dos pequeñines llamaron mi atención. -Se parecían tanto a mis hijos.

Pero… ¿Cómo es que… Esos niños no eran humanos?

Salté hacia el tejado donde ellas se encontraban, caí de improviso ya que estoy seguro que ni el tal Edward me vio venir ya que hasta poco antes de que pisara la azotea todos reían.

-Félix. –Susurró aquella muchacha, Bella.

-Hola amigos míos. – No quería parecer hostil, además ella me caía bien, después de todo era la única que irritaba a esa bruja mandona.

Pero un gruñido de perro se oyó al tiempo que el ambiente se volvía tan espeso y tenso que podría haberlo cortado con tijeras punta roma. _"Qué iluso pensar que sería bien recibido". _Las posiciones de ataque no se hicieron esperar.

-Hola Félix. – Me saludó Carlisle. A él si lo conocía un poco más, recuerdo que cuando estuvo con nosotros era muy amable, quise devolverle el saludo de la manera más cortés que pude, pero jamás debía mostrar debilidad ante ellos, y mostrarme amable no era opción.

-Feliz año nuevo. –Le respondí.

-Gracias, y dime… ¿Qué te trae a Port Ángeles?

-Solo estaba de paso y pues sentí el aroma de ustedes, por lo que decidí pasar a visitarlos, espero que no incomode a nadie mi presencia. –di una mirada pasajera a la manada que estaba en posición de ataque. _"¡Realmente apestan!"._

-Veo que has crecido mucho. – Me giré un poco para dirigirme a la hija de Bella.

El hombre lobo se puso aún más en posición de ataque pero por alguna razón no me atacó, por lo que no actué.

-Eso parece. – Respondió con voz dulce.

-Que pequeños más lindos. – El aroma de los pequeños era más fuerte ahora que estaba más cerca de ellos.

-¿Cómo está mi amigo Aro? . – Giré de nuevo para encontrar los ojos de Carlisle que me hablaba de nuevo.

-Muy bien Carlisle, ya sabes, no es como si Él saliera mucho de Volterra.

-Espero le envíes mis saludos.

-Claro que lo haré.

Volví a mirar a los pequeños, eran de alguna manera muy atractivos, especiales. Pero… ¿qué eran exactamente? Parecían a simple vista humanos, pero al mismo tiempo eran más como esos niños inmortales. Pero no, al parecer lo que escucho son… ¿Latidos?

Recordé que la chica que los abrazaba tenía casi la misma apariencia que ellos. Creo que debería decirle esto a Aro, de seguro estará fascinado con esto de que pueden seguir procreando de la manera que lo hacen los humanos, porque estaba seguro que eran hijos de la hija de Edward, el parecido con ella era evidente por todas partes.

-Félix, ¿Podemos hablar en privado?. – Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos por lo que me volteé para verlo.

Comenzó a caminar y lo seguí.

Entramos en una enorme habitación.

-¿Qué tienes para decirme Edward?- Le pregunté.

-Félix sabes que a mí no puedes engañarme y solo quiero pedirte un favor. –Me reí.

-Te escucho.

-He notado como mirabas a los pequeños.

-Ah, es eso, bueno no pude notar el parecido que tienen con tu hija.

-No estás equivocado, ellos son sus hijos biológicos.

-Eso pensé.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y me podrías decir qué favor quieres de mí y por qué debería concedértelo?. –Me despertó una enorme curiosidad por ver como reaccionaba Edward. Era un tipo listo.

-Solo te pido que te des el tiempo para ver y aceptar que ellos al igual que mi hija no son niños inmortales, como bien notaste ambos tienen latidos en su corazón. Y por otro lado deberías hacerlo porque no creo que quieras terminar como Irina, dando falsos testimonios. –Recordé a esa vampira y cómo habíamos tenido que matarla.

-Veo tu punto, pero debes saber que a diferencia de aquella muchacha yo pertenezco a la guardia, y Aro y los demás me creerán. – "_siempre a la defensiva". _Me recordé.

-Félix, se que te has comportado bastante bien hasta el momento, pero enserio, no permitiré que nadie los lastime, y si tengo que acabar contigo para asegurarme de eso lo haré.

-¿Es una amenaza Edward?.

-Tómalo como quieras.

-Vaya creí que los de su especie eran pacíficos.

-Oh amigo, créeme que puedo ser lo que sea con tal de proteger a mi familia.

No pude evitar sentirme atraído por tener una batalla con Edward, yo era fuerte, pero no podía entender el extraño respeto que Aro y los demás mostraban por él. Me preguntó quién de los dos ganaría en una lucha…

-Bueno, no quiero perder más el tiempo, mi familia me espera. Dime, ¿Harás lo que te pido?.

-Lo que digas. – Puse en blanco los ojos y me encogí de hombros.

_Él se marchó. _

Caminé por la habitación y me detuve para apoyarme en la pared cercana a la puerta.

En cierto modo me di cuenta de que los envidiaba y no me atreví a preguntarme por qué razón seguía aún en la guardia.

Sentí abrirse la puerta a mi lado.

-Se tardaron. –Dije.

-Lo siento, los niños se habían dormido. – ¿Acaso pueden dormir?

-Bueno, supongo que tu hija será la encargada de contarme las cosas ¿no?

-Sí, seré yo. –La chica se acercó a mí, no sin antes entregarle al lobo a uno de los pequeños que dormía en sus brazos.

Recordé la manera en que Aro había extendido su mano para ver lo que sea que ella pudiese mostrarle por lo que imité de él ese mismo movimiento.

Una cantidad sorprendente de imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza.

Su crecimiento, su amor por el chico que estaba en la habitación con nosotros, me asombró demasiado eso de la "_imprimación_", pero la entendí enseguida, mirar las cosas de primera fuente, incluso podía sentir ese amor que ellos se tienen.

Los vi amarse, los vi pasear juntos de la mano por una playa, entregarse el uno al otro, la vi complicada cuando se enteró de su embarazo, la vi y la sentí sufrir cuando dio a luz a estos asombrosos pequeños. No pude evitar estremecerme por lo tan vividas que eran sus emociones.

Imágenes de una familia feliz pasaban por mi cabeza.

Los niños crecían muy rápido, tanto o más como lo había hecho ella, me asombré al ver que también se relacionaban de maravilla con los humanos y que eran perfectamente consientes que debían mantener su naturaleza en secreto.

Me quedé en blanco, total y absolutamente en Shock. Sin lugar a dudas que esta familia era muy particular. Interesantes, pero extraños al mismo tiempo.

Cuando las imágenes dejaron de correr y ella me soltó la mano.

Sin dudas hay mucho que aprender de ellos, debería estudiarlos un poco más. ¿Me pregunto qué diría Aro si yo no volviese a Volterra?

-"¿Vas a dejar la guardia?"… ¿Porqué? – Lo había olvidado. Él podía leer mi mente.

Ante su pregunta me vi a mi mismo sorprendido por estar sopesado la opción de dejar la guardia, nunca antes lo había pensado tan seriamente, nunca antes me había detenido a pensar en nada que no fuese cumplir órdenes y de complacer a esa pequeña bruja de Jane.

-¿Cómo que dejará la guardia?, Edward, ¿Qué significa todo esto? – Nos interrumpió el lobo.

- Eso parece les contesté.

Todos, incluidos los pequeños me miraron asombrados. La verdad es que ni yo mismo sabía bien que es lo que estaba diciendo.

Pero pensar por otra parte la opción de vivir de nuevo casi como un humano se me hiso tan llamativo que la decisión estaba cobrando fuerza en mi cabeza.

Estaba cansado, realmente agotado de esta infernal vida. Los envidiaba de tantas maneras, sentí tantos deseos de poder volver a sentirme parte de una familia y no de una estúpida guardia que ya sinceramente no me necesitaba y de la cual ya estaba harto, especialmente de Jane y su gemelo malvado.

¿Será que podré volver a sentirme completo otra vez?, no sé, ¿conseguir amigos, un amor en esta eternidad, o incluso una familia como la de ellos?

* * *

_**Ya en el próximo capítulo verán que pasa con esta decisión que está tomando Félix y cómo afectará a los Cullen. Besitos! Prometo no volver a tardar tanto en actualizar. **_


	16. Capítulo 15

**N/A:**_ awwwwwww! Tardé siglos en actualizar este fic! Pero bueno, la verdad es que este es el último capítulo, ya sólo falta el epílog,. Gracias por todo el apoyo que me dieron, por comentar y por leer este fic, Espero que les guste. Besitos!_

_**Nota:**__ leer abajo_

* * *

**Mezcla de inmortales:**

"_**Lo mejor de dos mundos"**_

**Summary:** Después de Amanecer. Nessie ya dejó de ser una niña y Jake continúa a su lado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward se entere que su única hija está embarazada de su antiguo rival? ¿Qué sorpresas nos dará esta unión entre inmortales de distintas especies?

**Raiting : T**

* * *

**Último Capítulo**

**Capítulo XV : Increíble**

**Edward Pov**

Realmente Félix estaba diciendo la verdad, él quería dejar la guardia. Pero aún escuchando sus pensamientos sabía que había más de una razón oculta en su decisión.

Miré a mi alrededor y no sólo yo estaba asombrado, Jake y Nessie e incluso los pequeños lo estaban.

A todos nos preocupaba tener a un miembro de la guardia cerca, aunque Félix estaba demostrando más cortesía de la que ninguno de ellos había mostrado jamás.

Quise tratar de indagar aún más en sus pensamientos, pero no conseguí hallar nada como para preocuparme de defender a mi familia, la idea de ir a contarle a Aro de la existencia de los niños estaba desechada en su mente. Era sincero, por difícil que esto nos pareciera de creer a todos.

En ese momento Carlisle entró a la habitación.

-¿Y bien?. ¿Podemos continuar con la celebración?

Todos miramos en dirección a Félix.

-Prometo que no le diré nada a Aro. Pero quiero que me den la oportunidad de compartir un poco más con estos pequeños, es que simplemente son fascinante. Sé que tengo mucho que aprender de ellos.

-¿Quedarte? . –El tono de voz de Carlisle no ocultó la sorpresa.

-Carlisle, Félix planea dejar la guardia.

Carlisle se quedó atónito, pude leer en su mente la confusión, pero también una pequeña cuota de escepticismo. No era el único.

-Supongo que tienes mucho que contarnos mi buen amigo.

-Creo que tenemos tiempo para eso. –Digo mostrando una pequeña, pero real sonrisa.

-Bueno, supongo que no hay problema en que nos acompañes en la fiesta. –Dije para romper el silencio.

-Prometo no ser un problema. – "Eso espero" pensé.

-Pero Edward… No creo que sea correcto que…

-Tranquilo Jacob, todo está bien. Ve y avísale a los demás que nos uniremos a ellos, y que nuestro visitante nos acompañará.

De mala gana Jake salió a paso exageradamente lento de la habitación sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Félix. En su mente sólo repetía.

-"Estás loco, más te vale que este chupasangre no toque a mis hijos".

Nessie no tardó con unirse a Jacob, llevando con ella a Billie en unos de sus brazos y en el otro y recostada sobre uno de sus hombros a la pequeña Allie.

Cuando por fin ellos se alejaron lo suficiente, comencé mi interrogatorio.

-Antes de que subas con nosotros, tienes que responder unas cuantas dudas que tengo.

-Es justo. –Respondió él.

-Lo primero, tienes que ser capaz de decir la verdadera razón por la que quieres alejarte de la guardia.

-Créanme que no sabía que lo quería hacer hasta que estuve aquí. Frente a ustedes, viendo cómo son capaces de vivir una vida prácticamente normal, cómo aún en contra de lo que se supone es nuestro destino han conseguido crear una familia, y los niños…

-¿Qué hay con los niños? .-Le interrumpió Carlisle.

-Son… asombrosos. Y no sólo eso, la verdad es que me recuerdan a mis hijos. Porque sí, aunque no lo crean alguna vez tuve la dicha de tener una familia. Siempre creí que no teníamos otra posibilidad, que no existían opciones para seres como nosotros, pero veo que me equivoqué. ¡Qué equivocados están todos en Volterra!.

-Tienes que saber que si te quedas aquí no puedes cazar por los alrededores, ya sabes, pretendemos vivir unos cuantos años más en este lugar y a la más mínima sospecha de los humanos tendríamos que partir antes de tiempo.

-Tranquilo, sabré controlarme, no olvides que en Volterra nosotros tampoco cazamos a la gente de allí.

-Eso oí. Pues también quiero pedirte que no te acerques demasiado a mis nietos, es sólo para prevenir.

-No quiero dañarlos, sólo quiero ver con mis propios ojos la manera en que crecen, me asombró demasiado ver que decían la verdad, y que tu hija lo hiso sin problemas.

-Entonces, mi buen amigo, eres bienvenido a nuestra casa.

-Muchas gracias Carlisle, espero no ser una molestia.

-Bueno ya, subamos que una fiesta nos espera.

Abrí la puerta y dejé que mi padre y nuestro visitante salieran primero y caminé detrás de ellos. Cuando ingresamos a la terraza el ambiente continuaba tenso, pero al menos los quileutes ya no estaban en fase.

Una visión de Alice me dejó con la boca abierta. Era extraño, podía ver a Félix quedándose con nosotros, jugando alegremente con los niños pero había algo que lo hacía desaparecer, las imágenes eran borrosas, confusas, pero todo tomó sentido en cuanto Seth habló.

-¡Leah!, ¿Qué te pasa?.

Todos volteamos a verla, pero no se veía enferma, ni nada, estaba de pie a un extremo de la terraza y con los ojos fijos en algo. O más bien en alguien. Todos al mismo tiempo seguimos el camino de su mirada, yo por mi parte miré un su mente y no podía creerlo.

-¡Edward!, dinos que tiene Leah, ¡qué le hiso este chupasangre!. –Gritó Seth desesperado.

No sabía como decirlo, no sabía si largarme a reír y soltar de una vez lo que sabía y que por cierto era obvio si ponías un poco de atención o dejar que ella misma se los explicara.

Esperé a qué ella reaccionara, pero Seth ya pensaba en entrar en fase y tirarse encima de Félix, cosa que por cierto preferí evitar.

-Tranquilo Seth, es sólo que al parecer ha llegado el turno de tu hermana. –Miré de reojo a Sam, conocía su historia "amorosa" y aunque todos podíamos ver el amor en sus ojos por Emily no podía evitar sentir celos por Leah.

-¿El turno para qué?.

-Para eso que ustedes llaman "Imprimación".

El primero en estallar literalmente a carcajadas fue Jacob, realmente disfrutaba de la escenita de compañera de manada. Ya no me sentí tan culpable de reírme asique seguí a Jake en sus carcajadas, y luego de eso todos comenzaron a reír y hasta unos cuantos aplausos espontáneos.

Lo pocos que aún conservaban una pisca de seriedad no pudieron evitarlo luego de que Paul gritara – "Al fin alguien que te aguante Leah". – Un solo puñetazo fue el que recibió de parte de la aludida.

Félix nos miraba a todos con la pregunta en la cara. Pero no dejaba tampoco de mirar a Leah.

-Creo que después de todo si te quedarás. – Habló Carlisle tratando de controlar su risa.

* * *

_Uhiiii! Espero que no me maten! La verdad es que nunca pensé en el final de esta historia, no lo pensé hasta que empecé a escribir este capítulo, es que no vale la pena seguir alargándola o se volverá tediosa, ya sólo nos queda el epílogo que prometo hacerlo más largo y con mucho cariño,__ ahí verán que pasó con los hijos de Jake y Nessie, que pasará con esta nueva imprimación y cómo acaba esta historia,__ a ver si ya la otra semana lo público. Gracias por tenerme paciencia. Las adoroo! Y sí aún después de eso les gustó el capítulo dejen un RWS._

_**Kisses and Bites.**_

_**Angylito**_


	17. Capítulo 16 Epílogo

**N/A:**_Sí chicas, sé que cuando uno deja de publicar seguido ustedes pierden el hilo de la historia, y más se que quizás pase esto con esta historia en particular, ya que hace meses que no subía capítulo de ella. Pero créanlo o no, hoy me dije… Angie, no puedes haber cumplido más de dos años desde que empezaste a escribir este fic y aun no eres capaz de terminar el Epílogo"… entonces tomé mi computador y comencé a escribirlo. Tenía miedo, porque no sabía cómo terminar mi primer fic, la verdad es que no sé qué tan bueno haya quedado, sólo espero que les guste. Besitos._

* * *

**Mezcla de inmortales:**

"_**Lo mejor de dos mundos"**_

**Diclaimer:**La mayoría de los personajes son de SM, sin perjuicio de que algunos son inventos de mi cabeza loca, incluidas las situaciones que dan vida a esta historia.

**Summary:** Después de Amanecer. Nessie ya dejó de ser una niña y Jake continúa a su lado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward se entere que su única hija está embarazada de su antiguo rival? ¿Qué sorpresas nos dará esta unión entre inmortales de distintas especies?

**Raiting : T**

* * *

**Epílogo**

**Nessie Pov**

Los años pasaron y estábamos de vuelta en Forks. Hace mucho que no andábamos por estos lugares. Habíamos pasado los últimos veinte años en Sudamérica, en una pequeña Isla que lleva el nombre de mi abuelita. La Isla donde según mi tío Emmett mis padres habían tenido su primer nidito de amor. Me reí mucho cuando mi papá casi lo mata con la mirada por hacerle preguntas de su luna de miel frente a Billie y Allie quienes por cierto ya dejaron de crecer –Al menos físicamente.

Debo decir que nunca me cansaré de escuchar la historia de cómo mis padres se enamoraron, de cómo lograron superar las cosas más increíbles para permanecer uno al lado del otro. Y debo decir que no era la única que disfrutaba de las historias. Incluso mi Jacob tenía su propia versión de cómo comenzó todo, me era súper difícil imaginar a mi actual marido tratando de conquistar a mi madre, pero debo admitir que me encanta la parte en la que ella lo golpeó siendo aún humana porque él había osado besarla.

Todo es maravilloso aquí en Sudamérica, y si de mí dependiera me quedaría por siempre en esta isla, la paz, la tranquilidad y por sobre todo la privacidad que este lugar nos ofrece es impagable. Pero las razones por las que volvíamos a Forks antes del tiempo que teníamos presupuestado eran demasiado importantes.

Era hora de que Jake tomara su lugar. Sam llamó hace un par de noches diciendo que dejaba la manada, que necesitaba que Jake al fin tomara su puesto como Alpha. Nos tomó a todos por sorpresa, la verdad es que ser el jefe de la manada siempre se le dio mejor a Sam que a Jake, y en eso todos estábamos de acuerdo, por lo demás fue esa decisión la que nos permitió viajar y vivir la vida tan tranquila que hemos logrado tener hasta el día de hoy, pero cuando Sam explicó sus razones no tuvimos más que apoyar su elección.

Aún recuerdo las palabras de Jake cuando nos contó.

–"Emily está envejeciendo y Sam dice que ya es hora de que tome el frente de la manada, por lo demás dice que no está para estar entrenando a chicuelos, supongo que debí esperar que algo así sucediera".

Jake no estaba muy emocionado, pero se le hizo justo complacer a un viejo amigo, y más por que lo había liberado de cualquier responsabilidad mientras decidimos estar de viaje, era justo que ahora él le devolviera la mano. Y no sólo Jake le estaba agradecido, si no que toda nuestra familia, de no ser por Sam, de seguro estaríamos separados, yo no me hubiera ido sin Jacob, y mis padres tampoco me dejarían sola allí, pero mis abuelitos y mis tíos tenían que viajar, ellos no podían permanecer escondidos por tanto tiempo. No sin que la gente sospechara de nosotros.

En cuanto le comentamos al resto de mi familia que pensábamos regresar inmediatamente se sumaron a nosotros. Todos estuvieron felices de volver, bueno, todos menos Allie quien se había hecho bien amiga de Nahuel.

Estábamos un tanto preocupados por la actitud que tomó cuando le contamos que teníamos que volver a Forks, Jake obviamente no iba a dejarla aquí, no a su bebita, pero aunque él no quisiera darse cuenta, estaba claro que Allie no quería irse de Sudamérica por que se había enamorado de Nahuel y no le hiso gracia tener que dejarlo. Pero por suerte él no tuvo inconvenientes en acompañarnos y es que también se podía ver en sus ojos lo mucho que le agradaba nuestra pequeña, finalmente aceptamos que viniese con nosotros aunque a Jake no le animaba mucho la idea. Jamás pensé que pudiera ser tan celoso y protector. Conmigo lo había sido, pero nunca al punto de amenazar a alguien. Pobre Nahuel no tiene idea del suegrito que se había ganado, y qué decir de mi papá. Aunque debo decir que él fue un poco más diplomático en su amenaza.

–"Mira Nahuel, puedes venir con nosotros, no hay ningún problema con eso, pero si se te ocurre propasarte sólo un poco con mi pequeña Allie quiero que sepas que antes de que te des cuenta estarás corriendo por tu vida con a lo menos diez lobos corriendo a tus espaldas y no sólo ellos, sino que seré yo mismo quién encabece la cacería". –Todos habíamos soltado una carcajada al ver la cara de Nahuel que estaba petrificado en un rincón de la casa, sin dudas él se tomaría la advertencia de mi padre muy enserio. El único que no reía era Jake quién estaba parado justo al lado de mi padre mirando con su mejor cara de papá responsable.

Gracias a Dios que Billie siempre nos ponía las cosas más fáciles, él al contrario de su hermana era el más entusiasta con el viaje, se la pasaba pidiéndole a mi tío Emmett consejos de cómo ejercitarse para tener un físico como el de él, de cómo conquistar a las chicas, de cómo vestirse para verse más guapo y un sinfín de tonteras que ponían a mi tía Rosalie al borde de su mal genio.

–"Emmett, no dejaré que conviertas a mí sobrino en un cabeza hueca que se las da de galán barato, deja de decirle tonterías". – Entonces Emmett terminaba guiñándole un ojo y diciéndole que era cosa de chicos, que ella más tarde si quería podía ayudarle con la ropa.

Lo que más me impresiona de mi pequeño era la extraña conexión que había logrado con padre, es demasiado fascinante verlos sentados por horas e incluso día en silencio, teniendo una de esas conversaciones mentales entre ellos, sin dudas tener a dos lectores de mente en la familia puede resultar muy perturbador y agotador, sobre todo porque no sólo debo estar preocupada de esconder ciertos pensamientos privados de mi padre, sino que también de mi propio hijo. Aunque debía agradecer a ambos que siempre estuvieran tratando de dar privacidad a nuestras mentes.

Habíamos estado viviendo en el más absoluto de los anonimatos y ya era tiempo de regresar a la vida "social". Y bueno, mi madre estaba ansiosa por visitar a mi abuelito Charlie, quién por cierto ya estaba bastante viejito aunque por gracia divina no estaba solo, poco antes de que emprendiéramos viaje él se había casado con Sue Clearwater. La compañía les hacía bien a los dos y no sorprendieron a nadie cuando formalizaron su compromiso. El más contento era Seth, incluso le gustó la idea de ser parte de nuestra familia. No tanto así Leah, pero terminó por resignarse, y bueno, supongo que el hecho de que se hubiera imprimado de Félix la mantuvo lo suficiente ocupada como para dejar que su madre rehiciera su vida e incluso comportarse de vez en cuando agradable con todos nosotros.

Un par de veces se me pasó por la cabeza preguntarle a mi madre la razón por la que no habían transformado a mi abuelito. Él era parte de nuestro secreto, sabía tanto como había querido escuchar. Pero en fin, supongo que su vida de humano es suficiente para él.

Lo mismo me pregunté con respecto a mi abuelita Renné a la cual visité un par de veces antes de casarme y hasta conocí a mi abuelito putativo, pero ya hace años que no los visitábamos, viajar a Florida era casi imposible, no por el dinero, de eso teníamos de sobra, pero no había como explicarle por qué nuestros niños crecían tan rápido, a penas se tragó mi crecimiento y cada vez se asustaba más porque mi mamá dejó de envejecer aunque ella nunca lo mencionó y por lo demás era demasiado difícil esconder a todo un aquelarre de vampiros.

Terminamos de empacar lo poco y nada que llevaríamos con nosotros en nuestro viaje de regreso, la verdad es que aún conservábamos nuestra residencia permanente en Forks intacta, aquella enorme casa blanca en medio del bosque.

Sólo nos faltaba esperar a que tía Alice y tío Jasper regresaran, pues se habían marchado hace un par de meses para celebrar su Luna de miel número treinta y ocho según tengo entendido.

Una semana más tarde finalmente pude sentir el aroma de tía Alice acercarse, reconocía con mayor facilidad su olor ya que siempre que mi tía Rose y su oso mutante partían de viaje ella era la encargada de ocuparse de todo lo que tenía que ver con mi armario y mis peinados. Cualquiera pensaría que es tedioso que alguien escoja lo que te pondrás a diario, pero muy por el contrario, disfrutaba dándole ese placer y Jacob amó cada una de las lencerías que ella traía de regalo para mí.

–¡Tía! –Corrí batiendo mi propio record de velocidad para abalanzarme sobre ella.

–Veo que Rosalie cuidó bien de tu imagen en mi ausencia. – dijo esbozando una sonrisa y respondiendo a mi abrazo.

Ambas oímos la risa de autosuficiencia de mi tía Rosalie que ya estaba a pocos metros de nosotras. Era increíble, aun con lo agudo de nuestra audición ella siempre lograba aparecer sin meter ni un solo ruido.

–¿Y a qué hora partimos?. Preguntó mi tío Jasper esbozando la mejor de sus sonrisas y poniendo al lado de mi tía Alice cargado de maletas nuevas.

–Bueno, supongo que no debo preguntar cómo es que lo sabes.

–Supones bien querida, –dijo tía Alice. – Ya hasta visualicé el diseño de tu nuevo armario en tu casa nueva, te encantará todo lo que te compré. ¡Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer!.

–¿Casa nueva? De qué hablas…

–Rayos, creo que metí la pata. ¿Tu padre aún no te ha dicho nada?

–¿Decirme qué?

–Gracias Alice, acabas de arruinar la sorpresa. –Tampoco oí a mi padre acercarse.

–Eddy lo siento… Vimos materializarse la figura de mi padre justo atrás de mi tía Alice y en cuestión de segundos el perfecto peinado que traía estaba hecho una maraña gracias a él.

–Si hubiera sido tú no habría despeinado a Alice, pasó literalmente dos horas arreglándolo luego que nos bajamos del avión en Rio. –Soltó entre risas mi tío Jasper.

Lo último que vi fue a mi padre corriendo literalmente despavorido de mi pequeña pero poco frágil tía vidente.

–Bueno, supongo que Alice ya te informó de que tu padre y yo hemos mandado a remodelar la vieja cabaña del bosque para ti y no te preocupes, hemos construido otra casa cerca para los chicos también, aunque creo que Billie preferirá dormir con nosotros en la casa grande. – Ahora era mi madre la que se reunía con nosotros.

–Pues no me lo había dicho. Pero se los agradezco, Jake estará feliz.

–¡Bella tú también! ¿Acaso las mujeres no saben guardar un secreto? – Se escuchó la queja de mi padre ya resignado pero aún enfadado y corriendo de mi tía Alice que aprovechó su distracción y lo atrapó revolviendo su cabello también.

–Lo siento cariño, pensé que Alice ya se lo había dicho. – Sólo mi madre podría reír con las caras de enfado de mi padre.

Después de que mi tía y mi padre se aburrieron de intentar pelear –Si, digo intentar porque mientras mi padre leía su mente ella veía sus movimientos antes de que siquiera él hubiera levantado un dedo y viceversa – Terminamos de empacar y todos subimos al Yate para encaminarnos al aeropuerto.

Se sintió genial cuando baje del avión, volver a respirar ese aire limpio, húmedo y fresco fue una verdadera delicia.

Habían tres vehículos esperándonos, mi papá se había encargado personalmente de todos los detalles, mientras los hombres cargaban las maletas en los autos Jake y yo decidimos emprender lo más pronto posible el viaje a La Push, los niños vendrían más tarde cuando mi mamá y mi papá pasaran a saludar a Billy y al resto de la manada.

–"¿Lista para un paseo como el de los viejos tiempos Nessie?" –Tomé la cara de mi marido y lo dejé correr imágenes en su cabeza, para dejarle ver mi respuesta. Nos despedimos de todos y nos encaminamos hacia el bosque más cercano. Cuando nadie pudo vernos Jake entró en fase y yo me subí a su lomo y rodee con mis brazos su grueso cuello.

La sensación del viento en mi rostro se sintió casi igual que la primera vez que corrí sobre el lomo de mi Jake siendo a penas una bebé. Incluso me permití enderezarme y abrir los brazos, se sentía casi como volar.

Leah nos encontró antes que todos, luego se nos unieron Quil y Embry corrimos junto a ellos hasta que llegamos a la casa de Sam. Emily salió a saludarnos acompañada de dos pequeños.

Mientras yo saludaba los demás cambiaron y se nos unieron en cuestión de segundos.

Me sorprendí al sabes que los dos pequeños que acompañaban a Emily corrieron a los brazos de Leah en cuanto ella salió de los matorrales vestida..

–¡Hey! Les presento a mis pequeños. Harry, Camile ellos son Nessie y Jake.

–¡Hola! –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y con timidez se escondieron tras ella.

–Quién lo diría, tienes dos hermosos pequeños, supongo que Félix debe ser un padre orgulloso y un tipo con mucha paciencia por lo visto, no es fácil aguantarte. – Justo cuando Leah iba a darle un puñetazo en las costillas a Jake apareció entre risas un cambiado Félix.

–¿Hablaban de mí?

–¡Que tal chupasangre!.

–Hola Jake, Señorita Renéesme. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje, cómo se encuentra Carlisle y los demás?

–Desempacando supongo, más tarde vendrán a saludar.

–Me alegra que ya estén de vuelta. ¿Les contó Leah que llevo casi quince años alimentándome sólo de animales? No fue ni tan difícil ni tan repugnante como pensé que sería –Dijo total y completamente orgulloso de sí mismo.

–El dorado en tus ojos te sienta bien. –Respondimos Jake y yo casi al unísono.

–Gracias, a Leah también le gustan. ¿No es así Lobita? –dijo guiñándole un ojo a Leah que reía toda coqueta y le guiñaba un ojo. Sí, ella realmente se reía. Aunque no lo crean. Justo cuando Jake iba a lanzar otra broma el gran lobo negro salió del bosque acompañado de tres pequeños lobos, dos color miel y uno aún más pequeño de color anaranjado.

–"¡Sam!" –Jake corrió para abrazar a su viejo hermano.

Después de saludar a Sam, él nos presentó al resto de la manada, sólo tres chicos nuevos se habían integrado en estos casi veinte años, eso es bueno, supongo.

Más tarde todos fuimos a una barbacoa en casa de Billy, allí nos esperaban mi abuelito Charlie acompañado de Sue e incluso Rachel y Paul también andaban de visita. Jake fue el más feliz al ver de nuevo a su hermana, pese que nos habían visitado hace unos cinco años en la Isla. Ellos esperaban ya a su quinto hijo.

Mis padres, tíos y abuelitos no tardaron en llegar en compañía de nuestros niños y de Nahuel. Finalmente estábamos todos juntos, riendo y compartiendo como si jamás nos hubiésemos dejado de ver. Todos felices.

No sabíamos que Billie podía de alguna manera " imprimarse" hasta que nos dimos cuenta de cómo miraba a Camile. Ellos se llevaron inmediatamente bien, aun cuando ella tenía a penas catorce años parecían tener muchos temas en común de qué hablar. Mi padre fue el primero en largarse a reír cuando de seguro escuchó en la mente la reacción de todos los que mirábamos asombrados como ellos conversaban afanadamente. La cara de espanto de Félix preguntando a todos por qué reíamos y el –¡Por ningún motivo niño! – de Leah hicieron que todos comenzaran a lanzar bromas a la nueva parejita.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar. Nahuel, quién estaba sentado justo al lado de Allie no podía entender cómo podíamos estar sentados con un miembro de la guardia Volturi, pero finalmente se integró a las bromas. Finalmente después de casi una hora Billy logró poner orden y lo seguimos ante el patio trasero donde comenzó con la reunión del consejo. Nos sentamos en círculo, al tiempo en que Sam y Jacob se ponían al centro para dar inicio a la ceremonia que tuvo lugar alrededor de una hermosa fogata.

Todos aceptaron con alegría que Jacob tomara el lugar de Sam, y a cambio él recibió una emotiva despedida con todos los chicos aullando a la luna llena. Incluso mi abuelito Carlisle le dedicó unas palabras de agradecimiento por las veces en que la manada luchó a nuestro lado.

La fogata se encendió aún más y el calor de las llamas nos inundó a todos, rodeando la atmósfera de Magia. Billy comenzó con su relato de siempre, contando una a una las leyendas de la tribu manteniendo a cada uno de los presentes totalmente atentos a sus palabras. No importa que la naturaleza nos haga diferentes, ya seas un mitad lobo o simples humanos, vampiros o híbridos. Nada de eso importó esta noche, por qué la magia es parte de nosotros. Y es que esta vez las leyendas de los indios Quileutes serían contadas de una forma diferente. Lo supe cuando fue mi propio padre el que se puso al lado de Billy Black y él lo dejó narrar parte de la historia. Los nuevos miembros no sólo escucharían una parte de la historia. Esta vez ellos tendrían las dos versiones.

* * *

**Espero no decepcionarlas y que les haya gustado esta historia. Gracias a todas las que siempre comentaron y esperaron con paciencia capítulo a capítulo. Cariños Angylito.**


End file.
